


Домик

by philippa



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Original Work, Russian Fairy Tales
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Gen, Post-Apocalypse, Road Trips
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philippa/pseuds/philippa
Summary: В общем, все умерли. А те немногие, кто остался, пытаются выжить





	Домик

**Author's Note:**

> По заявке: "Теремок" постапокалипсиса. какойнить мир типа безумного макса или просто после трындеца, спасательный гигантский военный грузовик едет и собирает по дороге страждущих. и куданить то они приедут.

Всякий раз, засыпая на узкой, то и дело норовившей захлопнуться откидной кровати, Фэй отчаянно старается поверить, что завтра проснется от звонка будильника у себя дома, на втором этаже крохотной студии, заваленной книгами и распечатками, заставленной чашками с остатками вчерашнего чая и пепельницами, которые давно пора почистить. Что Хьюго заворочается на своей половине кровати, натягивая одеяло на голову, а она выключит будильник, спустится босиком на кухню и поставит чайник.  
Наутро ее снова будят птицы. Когда-то она обожала звуки дикой природы, даже собирала плейлист — но сейчас променяла бы трели всех малиновок и зарянок Англии на скрежет раздвижных ворот, звук мотора и голоса соседей в доме напротив. Наверное, в этом и заключается высшая справедливость, — замечает внутренний голос, холодный и рациональный, — люди столько лет истребляли птиц и уничтожали их среду обитания, сознательно или нет, а сейчас птицы наконец-то свободны. Люди им больше не помешают.  
Сделав этот вывод, Фэй заставляет себя подняться и бредет к умывальнику, благо в кемпере все под рукой. Все тот же голос разума очередной раз констатирует, что состояние ее очень далеко от нормального, и Фэй соглашается. Невозможно остаться в своем уме, пережив конец света. Невозможно не спятить, когда последнего живого человека видела… месяц назад, кажется? И само сумасшествие ее тоже не назовешь типичным, как бы странно это ни звучало — настолько оно разумно. Конструктивно. Она поддерживает чистоту, ежедневно проверяет техническое состояние кемпера, пользуется атласом автомобильных дорог, чтобы избегать густонаселенных мест — то есть тех, которые были густонаселенными прежде.  
И не вспоминает. Предпочитает считать случившееся не реальностью, а трэшевым фильмом, снятым кое-как по сляпанному на скорую руку сценарию. Уж в этом-то она разбирается как никто и не может не оценить иронию судьбы, оставившей в живых именно ее — вкупе с недописанной диссертацией. «Апокалипсис Герберта Уэллса» — ну разве не смешно? Обхохочешься.  
***  
В первый и последний раз Фэй плачет, когда находит кемпер.  
Еще накануне, окончательно решившись уехать из дому, она говорит себе, что бросит «Воксхолл», как только подвернется что-нибудь подходящее. Она повторяет это снова и снова, в первый раз за много дней выходя на улицу и ожидая чего угодно — любых ужасов. Но Тини-роуд тиха и пуста. Ветер гоняет пустые пакеты и опавший яблоневый цвет, на магазине мистера Гупты висит табличка «Закрыто», в коттедже «Желтофиоль», принадлежащем мисс Брэди, пожилой неприветливой особе, входная дверь настежь распахнута, и…  
Фэй колеблется, но все-таки входит во двор: дорожка, обычно идеально ухоженная, изрядно заросла.  
— Мисс Брэди, — зовет она негромко: мало ли кто откликнется? — и замечает хозяйку.  
То, что осталось от мисс Брэди, сидит в садовом кресле под белым зонтиком.  
Не меньше трех недель, констатирует что-то в голове у Фэй, пока ее неудержимо рвет на пресловутые желтофиоли. Она вытирает рот рукавом и пятится, стараясь не смотреть — и все-таки замечает кое-что рядом с элегантной черной туфелькой, из которой выпирает синяя разбухшая плоть. Пистолет.  
Через несколько часов тяжело нагруженный «Воксхолл» покидает Тини-роуд. Он — последнее, что остается у Фэй от… от мира, которого больше нет. После окончания семестра они с Хьюго собирались поехать в отпуск, в первое совместное путешествие, по вечерам прокладывая маршрут и споря до хрипоты: Фэй настаивала на спонтанности, Хьюго требовал тщательно планировать каждый шаг. Может, этот внутренний голос — его последний подарок?  
Она едва удерживается, чтобы привычно не свернуть направо, на Эйншем-лэйн, как делала десятки раз в прежней жизни. Уже май, вдруг осознает она. Уже май, и где-то в этих числах ей предстояло отослать готовую работу на рецензирование, и выйти на предварительную защиту, и… Она выворачивает руль влево, туда, где для посторонних висит надпись: «Проезда нет». Обдирая бока «Воксхолла», протискивается между живой изгородью и оградой вокруг участка Лоуренсов, въезжает на пригорок, оставляя мертвую Тини-роуд навсегда. Заднее сиденье «Воксхолла» завалено всякой всячиной, багажник едва удалось захлопнуть. Пистолет мисс Брэди лежит в бардачке, хотя она вовсе не уверена, что сможет из него выстрелить.  
***  
К мертвым она привыкает быстро. Как ни странно, их не так уж и много, тех, кто не послушался призывов Чрезвычайного комитета — кажется, так он назывался, — и не пошел в пункты оказания помощи. Фэй отлично помнит адреса этих пунктов — не всех, но ближайших. Но тут и не хочешь, а запомнишь: в первые дни, пока не отключилось электричество, список их вывешивался вместо заставки на всех сайтах, которые еще открывались.  
Она не хочет думать, в каком из этих пунктов остался Хьюго. Он так и не ответил, куда едет: теперь Фэй понимает, почему.  
— Не могу сказать, дорогая. Вызовов слишком много. Опять мною заткнут какую-нибудь дыру. Позвоню, — и даже подмигнул, уже зная, что не вернется. Или не зная? С чего она вообще взяла, что Хьюго больше нет? Только потому, что его вызвали, когда об эпидемии говорили как о чем-то не слишком важном — вроде свиного гриппа или атипичной пневмонии? Потому что он наверняка бросился в самое пекло?  
***  
В то утро она как раз начала новую главу диссертации, с удовольствием поставив в эпиграф давно прибереженную цитату: «Я вас предупреждал, придурки проклятые!» — и вдруг услышала, как в замке повернулся ключ.  
— Фэй? — позвал Хьюго.  
Она удивленно обернулась. По расписанию у него был академический день, не лабораторный — шесть аудиторных часов и семинар.  
— Что случилось?  
— Отменил лекцию. Половина потока отсутствует — вести занятия просто смысла нет.  
Вот тогда бы ей и задуматься. Отнестись серьезно, принять меры. Хьюго на ее памяти никогда не отменял занятий — пусть даже на них приходил единственный студент. Должно было случиться что-то из ряда вон выходящее, чтобы он пошел на такое.  
Сколько раз потом она представляла, как уговаривает его, как они собирают самое необходимое, садятся в «Воксхолл» и…  
И что? Туннель еще был открыт, они успели бы покинуть Англию до объявления о чрезвычайном положении. Глупо думать, что заразу, чем бы они ни была, удалось блокировать, напоминает ей все тот же голос разума. Но, может быть, там, на континенте, хватило времени, чтобы предпринять хоть что-нибудь?  
Так или иначе, тогда она ни о чем таком не задумалась. Хьюго ушел наверх, в спальню. Она слышала, как грузится его ноутбук, играет негромкая музыка, доносятся голоса — должно быть, он звонил кому-то.  
Она успела добить страницу, когда Хьюго спустился.  
— Вызывают, — сказал он. — Объявили высокий уровень распространения — надеюсь, еще не опоздали. Погоди, пока еще машина придет.  
И даже тогда она могла бы спастись, пусть одна, думает Фэй, вглядываясь в пустую дорогу. Но вместо этого битых два часа слонялась по квартире, следила в окно, как сосед, мистер Саммерс, пререкается с женой, потом попробовала позвонить — звонок проходил, но Хьюго не брал трубку. Проверила его скайп и телеграмм — везде оффлайн. Наконец, совсем себя измучив, выпила снотворное и вырубилась почти сразу. Звонок вырвал ее из сна: не понимая, на каком она свете, Фэй схватила телефон, успела выкрикнуть: «Наконец-то! Ну, куда тебя направили?» и вдруг поняла, что разговаривает вовсе не с Хьюго. Голос едва пробивался сквозь помехи.  
— Фэйт, дорогая, ты здорова? Кого направили? Куда?  
— Мама? Почему ты звонишь? Что-то случилось?  
Часы показывали восемь утра — глубокую ночь по времени Денвера. Мама никогда так поздно не ложилась.  
— У вас… Объявление… Эпидемия… Карантин… Блокада… постарайся… Не выпускают… Границы закрыты… Угроза…  
— Мама, я ничего не понимаю! — прокричала Фэй, телефон ответил невнятным хрипом и умолк. Скайп — единственное средство связи, которое мама признавала — отказывался соединяться. Она пробовала так и эдак, ничего не добилась и с трудом заставила себя успокоиться и сообразить, что происходит. Восемь утра? Выходит, она проспала весь вечер, а потом еще и ночь? Фэй выпила чай и уже одевалась, собираясь доехать до университета, когда телефон снова звякнул, приняв входящее. «Чрезвычайное положение, — прочла Фэй, чувствуя, как сердце проваливается куда-то в живот, — если вы здоровы, не покидайте дома. Если больны, обращайтесь в пункты оказания помощи, их адреса будут обнародованы сразу после этого объявления. Сохраняйте спокойствие. Слушайте наши информационные сообщения по радио или телевидению. Боже, храни королеву!»  
***  
Фэй читает достаточно, чтобы поставить себе диагноз: шок. Неспецифическая реакция организма на чрезмерное воздействие — неудивительно при ее гипотонии и плохом кровообращении. Она вдруг вспоминает, что позабыла забрать с собой тонометр — и вообще не измеряла давление уже много дней: с того самого момента, как очнулась, все еще держа телефон и пялясь на погасший экран. Очнулась новой Фэй, такой, как сейчас — будто отложившей до времени все, чем дорожила раньше, и желающей только одного: выжить.  
Как-то раз в прекрасном прошлом они с Хьюго затеяли очередной спор: о теме ее диссертации.  
— Банально, — говорил Хьюго. — Что нового можно сказать о Большом Буме, пусть даже анализируя основоположников жанра?  
— Банально? — возмутилась Фэй. — Ну, выдай что-нибудь небанальное!  
— Ты выживешь, — спокойно сказал он.  
Фэй не выдержала и расхохоталась.  
— В Большом Буме? Я? Со всем моими аллергиями и прочим?  
— Выживешь. Аллергии и анемии — видимость, на самом деле ты живучая, как… — он умолк, подыскивая слово, и Фэй, окончательно разозлившись, закончила:  
— Как таракан? Таракан, да?  
— Как муха, — улыбнулся он. — Маленькая и внезапная.  
— А ты… Ты…  
— А я — нет. Сама же говорила, что я похож на большую панду? Ну и вот.  
Уже новая Фэй спустилась в магазинчик на углу, который держал усатый мистер Гупта, сменивший обычную улыбку на выражение крайней озабоченности. Мистер Гупта собирался уезжать — не в пункт помощи заболевшим, а к родне в Дувр. Фэй перетаскала домой несколько бутылей воды и пачек лапши, а потом, поддавшись на уговоры, расплатилась еще за мешок риса. «А электричество? Думаете, перебоев не будет?» — только и спросила она — и мистер Гупта вместо ответа выложил на прилавок упаковку зажигалок.  
Она еще успела зарядить аккумуляторы и, сдвинув в сторону груды распечаток и встав на стол, нашарить на верхней полке стенного шкафа портативную газовую плитку, купленную давным-давно для выездов на природу.  
Телефон молчал — вроде бы находил сеть, но категорически отказывался соединяться. Да и кому она могла бы звонить? У нее не было никого, кроме Хьюго и мамы: немногочисленные приятельницы по университету не в счет. «Фэйт, нельзя быть такой букой, — эти слова она помнила почти столько же, сколько себя самое. — Книги не заменят настоящего общения!»  
Зато книги не погибнут, зараженные неизвестно чем. Электричество окончательно пропало через неделю, вода — днем позже. Фэй выглядывала в окно сквозь щели в жалюзи: людей становилось все меньше. Несколько раз в дверь стучали: она отступала в глубину комнаты и сидела молча, надеясь, что никому не придет в голову вломиться внутрь. Вестей от Хьюго так и не было. Она пробовала даже звонить его коллегам, отыскав их телефоны в старой записной книжке — но все телефоны молчали.  
Их пригород — практически деревня, — всегда был тихим: пристанище бодрых пенсионеров, престарелых хиппи и неудачливых фрилансеров, не слишком привлекательное, достаточно далекое от цивилизации и потому дешевое. Когда-то они с Хьюго прикинули, что спокойствие стоит трех часов езды до университета в один конец: кто бы мог подумать, что расчет окажется настолько верным? Саммерсов не было видно несколько дней. Мистер Гупта — она слышала — уехал ночью в своем фургончике, погрузив в него всю семью. Еще через десять дней у нее осталось полбутыли воды. В принципе, можно было протянуть еще немного, но однажды утром Фэй проснулась с совершенно ясным ощущением: пора уезжать.  
***  
Маленький аэропорт в Энтстоуне выгорел дотла: Фэй останавливается поодаль, втягивает уже выдохшийся запах гари. Остается только поблагодарить дождливое английское лето, не позволившее пожару распространиться на соседние постройки. И по-прежнему ни души.  
Все утро она проводит, вцепившись в руль и ожидая, что из-за поворота вот-вот покажется… да кто угодно. Военные патрули, полиция, мародеры, беженцы. Но мир пуст — не считая тех, кого она видит сквозь боковые или лобовые стекла чужих машин. Через несколько миль груды тряпья на обочинах и оплывшие лица за стеклами уже не заставляют ее притормаживать и всматриваться. Фэй пробует включить музыку — не радио, которое вот уже неделю не ловит вообще ничего, а диск, — но музыка — любая — кажется издевательством. Она тоже осталась в прошлом. Диктофон, размышляет Фэй. Стоит просто наговаривать все подряд: если мир вымер не полностью, то кому-нибудь ее наблюдения смогут пригодиться. Если… Радио неразборчиво хрипит — и она не представляет, что это значит. Она крутит ручку снова и снова — но, заметив сбоку движение, отчаянно бьет по тормозам. И выдыхает.  
Собака. Маленький шпиц прыгает у самых колес: под свалявшейся шерстью видно, насколько он исхудал. Фэй трогается с места. Домашние питомцы, думает она, не чувствуя ровно ничего. Декоративные собачки, кошки-экзоты, тропические попугаи и шиншиллы. Им не выжить, а ей их не спасти. Возьмешь одного — и что дальше? Тут себя-то не знаешь, куда деть…  
Солнце то появляется, то вновь прячется за низкими облаками. Майский день длится и длится, но когда-то кончится и он. Ночлег, говорит Фэй вслух осторожно, будто на пробу. Собственный голос кажется странным, хриплым, скрежещущим: сколько она уже молчит? Ночлег и бензин. Она вовсе не уверена, что сможет добыть его на какой-нибудь заправке. Пока что она останавливалась дважды — возле машин, в которых никого не было, — и обнаружила в одной из них пятигаллоновую канистру бензина. Можно продолжать в том же духе, говорит она и достает телефон. Сети по-прежнему нет, но диктофону сеть не нужна. Стоит проверить побережье, — продолжает она уже увереннее, — яхт-клубы. И понимает, что выбила сто из ста: яхта, кроме всего прочего — идеальное место для ночлега. Покидать «Воксхолл», заходить в чужие дома, покинутые хозяевами — все равно что снимать с себя защитный панцирь. Яхта почему-то кажется более безопасной. На ней можно провести какое-то время — и понять, наконец, куда же все-таки она едет.  
Фэй решительно поворачивает — с шоссе А44 на дорогу А436, ведущую на юго-запад, к реке Северн. Она понятия не имеет, существуют ли на Северне яхт-клубы, но это ближайшее к ней место, где они в принципе могут быть. Через пять миль она останавливается. Дорога перегорожена грузовиком, к которому для верности подогнаны с боков ровер и тойота. Фэй опускает стекло.  
— Эй, — говорит она негромко. — Здесь есть кто-нибудь?  
Ответом ей служит чириканье птиц. Фэй берет пистолет — снимает его с предохранителя именно так, как написано в руководстве, и нажимает на спуск. Грохот куда сильнее, чем она представляла. Птицы шумно срываются с веток, где-то в отдалении лают собаки. На этом все.  
А436 не из тех дорог, на которых можно спокойно развернуться. Фэй открывает дверцу и спрыгивает на землю. В конце концов, говорит она вслух, кто-то же поставил здесь эти машины. И кто-то — она мимоходом смотрит вверх, на облака, тени которых бегут по земле, — кто-то же привел ее именно сюда.  
Пройтись, да еще по траве, неожиданно приятно. Ноги изрядно затекли. Фэй неуклюже сползает в кювет, перебирается на другую сторону баррикады и видит грунтовую дорогу, уходящую влево. Ее перегораживает фургон с надписью «Хотите молока?»  
Молоко Фэй пила совсем недавно — длительного хранения. Чего-чего, а провизии пока хватает. Неизвестно, что ей предстоит делать дальше, когда большая часть продуктов окончательно испортится: доить корову? Но доживут ли коровы до этого светлого момента?  
Через сотню шагов дорога упирается в деревянный шлагбаум, за которым виднеется несколько коттеджей. Какая-то коммуна? Или просто поселок? Дома — точь-в-точь игрушки, сувениры, на которые так падки туристы: чистенькие, с веселыми занавесками на окнах, с красными черепичными крышами и палисадниками, полными цветов. Веселый месяц май, думает она отрешенно, обходя ближайший дом, и едва не падает, запнувшись. Это не просто камень в траве, понимает она секундой позже. Это свежая могила — казалось бы, самая естественная вещь в мертвом мире, но она потрясает Фэй, на секунду рушит ее жесткий хитиновый панцирь.  
«Лорен, — читает она. — Айла, Берти». Имена выведены аккуратно и заботливо, одно под другим. Фэй вглядывается и видит четвертую строку: ее почти смыло дождем: «И Майкл».  
Мир становится прежним. Если поискать, думает Фэй, Майкла можно будет найти в доме или во дворе. Вряд ли здесь был еще кто-то пятый, неучтенный. Поселок безмолвствует. Фэй заглядывает под навес — и застывает как вкопанная. Кемпер! Дом на колесах, самый настоящий, почему-то не брошенный на баррикаду, блестящий, будто только что вымытый. Самое очевидное решение всех проблем — до которого она попросту не додумалась, потому что… ну, просто потому что мыслила категориями прошлого, когда им с Хьюго такая покупка была не под силу. Но, конечно же, кемпер! Она осматривает его со всех сторон, начиная с развеселой надписи на лобовом стекле: «Наш маленький Домик». Кемпер действительно невелик — но на семью из четырех человек места в нем в избытке. Он в меру высоко поднят над дорогой — Хьюго называл это «клиренс», — и достаточно компактен, чтобы проехать под каким-нибудь мостом. Оглянувшись, Фэй тянет на себя переднюю дверь: та послушно открывается.  
Они собирались уезжать, понимает Фэй через полчаса. Полностью подготовили машину к долгому пути — и тут что-то случилось. Не что-то, конечно, поправляет она себя, вспоминая столбик имен: Лорен, Берти, Айла. Значит, кроме той, загороженной дороги, здесь есть еще одна… но ей так или иначе нужно будет вернуться и перегрузить собственные вещи. С минуту она раздумывает, не зайти ли в дом, и даже больше — не остаться ли на ночь. Можно проехать мимо валяющегося на дороге тела, но эти, имена которых ей известны, будто требуют отдать им последние почести. Она колеблется, потом включает зажигание, медленно выезжает из-под навеса — и останавливается. Осторожно оглядывается, совершенно явственно ловя на себе чей-то взгляд. Между аккуратных занавесок торчит острая кошачья мордочка. Кошка смотрит на Фэй и отворачивается демонстративно, как умеют только кошки, но с окна не уходит. Что же ты, Майкл, говорит Фэй вслух: кошачье ухо едва заметно поворачивается. Не подумал ее выпустить? Или не успел? Дом тоже не заперт — но Фэй сомневается, что кошка сможет нажать на ручку входной двери и выбраться.  
— Иди сюда, — зовет она, вздыхает, не получив ответа, и входит в дом. Душно, но, судя по запаху, Майкла здесь нет. Кошка сидит на подоконнике: на первый взгляд истощенной она не выглядит. И жаждущей выбраться на свободу тоже. Фэй подходит ближе, проводит рукой по серой с черными полосками голове, по спине. Кошка подставляется под руки, вытягивает шею — на ее кожаном ошейничке болтается металлическая бляха с надписью «Блошка».  
— Блошка? — повторяет Фэй. Кошка издает короткий звук — нечто среднее между мяуканьем и мурлыканьем. — Пойдешь на улицу?  
Кошка бежит за ней следом, будто понимает, о чем ее спросили, но не дальше заднего крыльца: садится, наблюдая, как Фэй влезает в машину и снова мяукает. Разумеется, вопросительную интонацию Фэй додумывает сама. Ей вовсе не нужна кошка. Она не собирается изменять своим принципам, но все-таки — в который раз — открывает дверцу и говорит:  
— Твоих хозяев здесь нет. Только я.  
Кошка молнией проносится через двор, влетает на подножку и привычно проскальзывает на полку за головой водителя, застеленную пледом в красно-белую клетку.  
— Майкл, — говорит Фэй. — Лорен, Берти, Айла. Мне очень жаль. Спасибо за все.  
***  
Разговаривать с кошкой — нормально. Живое присутствие успокаивает, и до Фэй только сейчас доходит, как ее, оказывается, тяготило одиночество. Кошку нужно будет накормить… и достать где-то лоток, наверное? Или в деревне лотки ни к чему? Кошка наблюдает, как Фэй перетаскивает свои пожитки, то карабкаясь на дорогу, то спускаясь в кювет. Она устраивается на крыше кемпера под прикрытием багажника и щуря ярко-зеленые даже при свете дня глаза.  
— Яхт-клуб, — говорит Фэй кошке. — Вряд ли тебя туда брали. — Кошка спрыгивает вниз и возвращается в кабину, на свой плед. — Можно подумать, ты меня понимаешь, — продолжает она. — Все дело в интонации, верно? Не очень-то ты похожа на диванную киску. Слишком хорошо прыгаешь, и имя намекает. Или ты тоже стала другой? Раньше я после такого дня не то что села бы за руль — до кровати едва бы ноги дотащила. В общем, ты не самый плохой вариант, куда лучше священника или артиллериста, про которых писал мистер Уэллс.  
Непрерывно неся чушь, комментируя каждое свое действие, Фэй покидает единственную улицу поселка, так и оставшегося безымянным, и въезжает на проселочную дорогу, под зеленые своды, пронизанные невесть откуда выглянувшим солнцем. Четыре часа, один яхт-клуб и два супермаркета спустя она останавливается перекусить на краю ослепительно-желтого рапсового поля.  
Сыплет в миску сухой корм, в другую наливает воды — как полагается ответственному хозяину. Кошка смотрит с сомнением.  
— Срок хранения скоро закончится, — объясняет ей Фэй. — Не пропадать же добру? Так или иначе, тебе придется приспособиться. Там, где мы в конце концов поселимся, нужно будет развести каких-нибудь кур или кроликов. Надеюсь, ты в них разбираешься лучше, чем я. Скажи, когда в следующий раз увидишь книжный, нам понадобятся справочники.  
Кошка поднимает голову от миски, окидывает Фэй презрительным взглядом и одним прыжком перелетает через придорожную канаву — не иначе, в прошлой жизни была чемпионкой мира по прыжкам в высоту. И в длину.  
Фэй намазывает на галету паштет и вздыхает: действительно, пора бы уже решить, куда им двигаться. На самом деле — думает она — на самом деле все уже решено, хотя спокойной жизни это решение не сулит. Если мама была права и если Фэй поняла ее правильно, нужно выбираться на берег моря. Британию блокируют — эка невидаль. Но если она хочет выбраться, то как минимум нужно дать знать о своем существовании. Аргументы так себе — но она успевает принять решение раньше, чем из травы показывается кошачья морда. В пасти кошка держит нечто серое, маленькое, с длинным волочащимся хвостом — и Фэй, опомнившись, усмехается. Вернее, пытается усмехнуться. Кошка поймала мышь — что может быть естественнее?  
— Уела, — говорит она. — Но с обедом я тебя внутрь не пущу.  
До темноты еще далеко, а если ехать на север, то дни будут становиться еще длиннее.  
— Мы с Хьюго собирались на Гебриды в будущем году, — объясняет Фэй кошке. — Разрабатывать маршрут ужасно интересно, пусть даже нам вечно хочется разного. Не бывает так, что все время все одинаково, правда? Вот тебе сейчас хочется спать, а мне — проехать еще миль пятьдесят.  
Кошка вытягивает заднюю лапу пистолетом и старательно ее вылизывает, а потом идет к машине.  
***  
К вечеру птичий хор стихает. Кемпер, мерно гудя мотором, едет между полей от рощицы к рощице: Фэй собирается навестить еще хотя бы один магазин, прежде чем остановится на ночлег. Карта обещает впереди реку и городок под названием Пушечный мост — остается надеяться, что мост там действительно существует.  
Но рассмотреть все как следует она не успевает: на нее обрушиваются сразу запах и звук. В мертвом мире запах мертвечины — дело обычное. Но Пушечный мост пропитан смертью насквозь, а вместо реквиема здесь – жужжание невероятного количества мух. Черное облако окутывает длинные строения из красного кирпича, стоящие в ряд на окраине городка. Фэй поднимает стекла и жмет на газ. Коровники. Или конюшни — неважно. Был бы здесь Хьюго — ух, она бы ему задала за сравнение с мухой! Фэй вздрагивает: ее реакция, разумеется, не имеет ничего общего с нормальной. В глубине души она до смерти боится, что все запрятанное, схороненное где-то внутри однажды выбьет крышку и выплеснется наружу. Деревня остается за поворотом, когда кошка, спокойно дремавшая на своем пледе, вдруг перемещается на соседнее сиденье и вытягивается вертикально, опираясь передними лапами о приборную доску. Фэй недоуменно хмурится — но тут же кивает:  
— Собаки? Не бойся, им нас не догнать!  
Лай слышен все ближе. Наверное, это и есть те своры, которые должны возникнуть рано или поздно.  
— На кого это они, хотелось бы знать? Или что-то не поделили?  
Кошка поводит ухом. Дорога идет вверх, и с вершины невысокого холма вся картина предстает перед ними как на ладони. Составленные кругом трейлеры — все равно что крепость на колесах. Осажденная крепость: Фэй не может сосчитать собак, но их явно больше десятка. Темнеет, она включает дальний свет, подъезжает ближе. Свора поворачивается к новому противнику — новой жертве? — и вдруг сквозь лай и рычанье пробивается еще один звук: пронзительный, ввинчивающийся в мозг, словно где-то включили сирену. Свора припадает к земле, замолкает на миг — и истошный визг сменяется обычным криком. Человек, понимает она, разворачиваясь. Свет падает на трейлеры. На крыше одного из них подпрыгивает и машет руками черная ломаная фигура, и Фэй, не тормозя, съезжает с шоссе на прибитую колесами стоянку. Собаки уже опомнились: они кидаются под колеса, кто-то отлетает в сторону, оскаленные пасти мелькают в окнах, и кошка шипит, прижимая уши, пока Фэй подъезжает ближе.  
— Прыгай, — кричит она, приопуская стекло, и, держа пистолет обеими руками, жмет на спусковой крючок.  
Одного из псов отбрасывает, но другие — всех пород и мастей — едва не влезают друг на друга, торопясь к столу.  
Человек на крыше трейлера мечется, решаясь, и снова кричит, визжит от безысходности. Визг — будто игла, бьющая в висок. Фэй жмурится и упускает момент, когда человек кидается с крыши трейлера вниз, в два прыжка одолевает расстояние до кемпера и каким-то чудом цепляется за лесенку сбоку.  
— Держись, — кричит Фэй, увидев в зеркало заднего вида мотающиеся светлые волосы и руку, сжимающую лямку рюкзака.  
Кемпер разворачивается, с крыши слышен глухой удар: забрался.  
Фэй жмет на газ: свора все еще несется следом, но заметно отстает, а потом и вовсе теряется в сумерках. Наверное, можно остановиться, но она перестраховывается — до очередного моста через очередную речушку.  
***  
Это ребенок. Мальчик лет десяти на вид кое-как сползает с крыши, и Фэй понимает, что натворила. Каким чудом ему вообще удалось удержаться на мчащейся машине — и выжить в трейлер-парке без единого взрослого? Ребенок неимоверно грязен, слипшиеся, нечесаные светлые космы закрывают лицо. Фэй не представляет, что ему говорить.  
— Ты помнишь, когда ел и пил? — спрашивает она, решив, что сантименты подождут.  
Мальчик мотает головой, отбрасывая челку.  
— Не бойся, не объем, — говорит он хрипло — еще бы, так визжать! — с незнакомым гортанным акцентом. Иностранец? Какие-нибудь беженцы? Так или иначе, голодным он действительно не выглядит.  
— Меня зовут Фэй, — говорит она, ныряя в кабину и вытаскивая бутылку воды и очередную банку паштета. — Будешь?  
Спрашивать, сколько он просидел на крыше, кого потерял, о чем думал все эти дни? Ну уж нет!  
— Мо, — говорит он, выскребая галетой банку. — Моррис, значит. — И шмыгнув носом, спрашивает: — Папка-то уже все, не приедет?  
— Сколько тебе лет? — спрашивает Фэй вместо ответа. — Десять?  
Нижний предел, после которого можно разговаривать с ребенком как со взрослым, проходит для нее как раз по десяти: до этого детей нужно щадить… наверное? Или сейчас это потеряло смысл?  
— Дура, — мальчишка задирает нос. — Мне тринадцать… будет скоро.  
Врет, понимает Фэй. Но пусть будет тринадцать.  
— Людей не осталось, — говорит она. — Я не видела никого уже много дней. — И, стараясь как-то смазать, прикрыть весь ужас этих слов, добавляет поспешно: — Поедешь со мной?  
— Гонишь! — изумляется мальчик. — Как не осталось? Вообще? Потому эти суки здесь и… — он замолкает на полуслове, увидев кошку.  
— Твоя?  
— Со мной. Ее зовут Блошка. Так поедешь? Искать еще людей, а если не найдем — место, где можно жить.  
— Блошка? Блохастая, что ли? А это тоже твой? — кивает он на кемпер. — Крутой! У нас такой же был, только прицеп.  
Фэй ждет чего угодно: слез, истерики, любых выражений страха, горя и одиночества — но никак не этого града вопросов.  
— Ну, согласен? Не хочется здесь задерживаться, слишком близко к… — она кивает в ту сторону, откуда они приехали.  
— Слышь, если нет никого, значит, все бабло теперь наше? — выдает мальчик. — Бери, сколько хочешь?  
— Залезай, — говорит Фэй. — Бабло — это деньги? — Она проверяет, как мальчик — Мо — пристегнулся. — Не думаю, что в ближайшее время они нам понадобятся. Одежда и обувь — да, придется заехать куда-нибудь по пути. И еда. А деньги…  
— И пушку еще? — спрашивает мальчик. — С пушкой я бы их разделал только так! А то заорешь — они дрейфят, а потом назад приходят.  
Первое побуждение — возмутиться — Фэй давит в зародыше. Прекрасный новый мир, вздыхает она.  
— И айпад можно? Хоть какой?  
— Связи нет, — говорит она.  
— Ну и хер бы с ней. И вообще — у меня свой есть, — он вытягивает из кармана самый простой, дешевый кнопочный телефон. — Папка когда уехал в больницу, я звонил, а он не ответил. Жратвы много было, только без света плохо…  
— Вы жили вдвоем с отцом? — все-таки спрашивает Фэй. — А в остальных трейлерах кто?  
— Не, еще с мамкой, и Лиззи — это сеструха моя, и еще дядей Эдди, только они заболели все, кроме нас с папкой. Вот он и поехал. А они все…  
Мальчик снова мотает головой.  
— Там сзади душ, — говорит Фэй. — Вымойся и спи, я все равно буду искать, где остановиться на ночь.  
— Вон там, — грязный палец тычет в стекло — пруд есть, клевое место! Мы раньше рядом вставали, потом нас выгонять начали.  
Фэй осеняет:  
— Так вы цыгане?  
— Мы пэйви, — цедит мальчик. — Небось не слышала даже. — Отстегивается и уходит назад, в жилую часть. Кошка идет за ним.  
***  
Наладить совместную жизнь удается сравнительно быстро. Мо, конечно, не образован — в школу он ходил от случая к случаю, — но практичен и сообразителен, и обладает массой навыков, для Фэй просто непредставимых — скажем, тот же пистолет, выпрошенный под обещание каждый день принимать душ, чистит, смазывает и разбирает так ловко, будто занимался этим всю жизнь. И уговаривает ее заехать в оружейный магазин, пусть и не слишком удачно: их улов — пара охотничьих ружей. Патронов к ним нет — или они не могут найти. Зато есть масло и еще какие-то очень нужные, по словам Мо, штуки.  
— Пушки у копов могут быть, — говорит он веско, старательно наглаживая кошку. Та жмурится и мурлычет, то и дело прихватывая Мо за пальцы. — Или у вояк.  
— Вскрывать сейфы ты тоже умеешь? — усмехается Фэй.  
Мо отвечает ей негодующим взглядом.  
Он наотрез отказывается стричься и расчесываться, требует чипсов, потому что они не портятся, и не желает есть овсянку, хочет пострелять по птицам, потому что можно — словом, ведет себя примерно так, как Фэй и представляет. И срывается, когда обнаруживает, что скачать игры на долгожданный айпад попросту неоткуда. Планшет летит в стену, Мо визжит, так что Фэй опять приходится зажимать уши, а кошку доставать из самого дальнего угла «Домика», и падает на пол, бьется, и ругается так, что некоторых слов она даже не знает.  
Наверное, нельзя воспринимать все так спокойно — это ребенок, ему плохо, и должны же быть, в конце концов, какие-то рамки, но Фэй дожидается, когда буря немного стихнет, усаживается рядом, обхватывая его обеими руками, и укачивает, напевая под нос «Земляничные поляны навсегда».  
— Папка бы меня сразу уебал, — бормочет наконец Мо, утирая слезы. Фэй дает ему упаковку бумажных полотенец. — Парню плакать — зашквар. И мамка бы пиздюлей отвесила. А ты добрая.  
Насчет собственной доброты Фэй не уверена. Ей не по себе — оттого, что она не чувствует почти ничего, кроме закономерности происходящего. Хорошо, что мальчик заплакал.  
— Правда никого больше нет? Я все думал, ты гонишь. А потом вспомнил: на крыше пока сидел, ни одной тачки мимо не проехало.  
— Ты очень умный, — говорит Фэй. — Я бы не сообразила, что от собак нужно залезть на крышу, заперлась бы в трейлере.  
— Я не от собак, — отвечает он гнусаво. — Думал, буду махать, меня заметит кто. А никого нет. И еще вспомнил — на небе тоже пусто.  
Фэй напрягается. Какое еще «на небе»?  
— Самолетов нет, — объясняет Мо. — Вообще ни одного.  
Самолетов? Сердце опять куда-то проваливается. Это ничего не значит, повторяет про себя Фэй. Блокада — значит, воздушное пространство над Англией тоже закрыто, только и всего. Мо мог просто не заметить, отвлечься. Воздушное сообщение может временно прекратиться, но это вовсе не значит, что эпидемия погубила весь мир…  
— Нас уже двое, — говорит она твердо. — А где двое, там и больше. Вот увидишь, мы их найдем.  
***  
Новые ботинки и джинсы Timberland, прихваченные в магазине туристического снаряжения, Мо не нравятся — не круто. Он дуется, рассказывает кошке, что нефиг было выбирать что попало, если можно выбрать лучше, и радостно орет, увидев вдалеке давно погасшую, на хорошо различимую на фоне неба надпись «Lidl».  
— Сюда! Мы здесь были! Или не здесь, но там есть!  
Фэй устала. Впереди Манчестер — раньше на дорогу до него ей понадобилось бы несколько часов. Не то сейчас. Брошенных, сожженных или перевернутых машин все больше, она то и дело поворачивает назад, ищет объезды, колесит по извилистым местным дорогам. Больше всего ей хочется найти тихое место и выспаться.  
— На все час, — говорит она. — Потом я сплю, ты мне не мешаешь. Идет?  
Парковка при супермаркете — филиал ада. Фэй сжимает зубы, представив, как все рванули сюда за продуктами, услышав предупреждение, и попали в ловушку, из которой многие так и не выбрались.  
Она надевает на Мо респиратор — тот не сопротивляется. Повсюду перевернутые тележки, рассыпанный сахар и мука, гниющие овощи и мясо. И конечно, тела.  
— Не смотри, — просит она.  
— Что я, трупаков не видел? «Ходячих мертвецов» смотрела? Прикинь, если бы вот эти все были зомби — хрен бы мы отбились!  
Он прихватывает тележку, на которую тут же вскакивает кошка, внезапно решившая составить им компанию. Она недовольно дергает хвостом и поводит ушами, пока Фэй откапывает в завалах пачки хлопьев и консервные банки, а Мо волочет все понравившееся подряд и грудью встает на защиту добычи.  
— Да ладно, — отмахивается он. — Смотри, что нашел!  
Он крутит в руке изрядных размеров нож, и Фэй с трудом удается промолчать. Нож — нужен. Мо делает выпады, сражаясь с невидимым противником, и вдруг взвизгивает и подпрыгивает. На полу, у его ног, мелькает что-то серое, размером куда больше мыши.  
— Крыса! — верещит Мо, швыряя вслед банкой горошка. — Ебаный в рот! Щас я тебя достану, сука!  
Крыс здесь, естественно, больше одной — и все они недовольны вторжением. Фэй поднимает банку.  
— Дура, пушку давай! — орет Мо, выхватывает пистолет у Фэй из рук и палит куда попало. Кошка соскакивает с тележки и исчезает за стеллажами, у Мо, похоже, кончаются патроны — потому что пистолет безнадежно щелкает раз и другой. Несколько секунд слышен только шорох и тяжелое дыхание, потом Мо поворачивается к ней и шепчет:  
— Слышь? Там есть кто-то!  
— Ну да, крысы.  
— Какие крысы! — шипит он и срывается с места, и Фэй ничего не остается, как последовать за ним, не на шутку беспокоясь за обоих экстремалов, которые достались ей в попутчики.  
Женщину они замечают далеко не сразу. Кошка отыскивается быстро: спокойно сидит на стеллаже рядом с пачками влажных салфеток и умывается. Фэй уже собирается отчитать ее, когда Мо тычет пальцем куда-то рядом с кошачьей головой:  
— Глянь!  
Да вижу уже, хочет ответить Фэй, и понимает, что именно видит. Серые волосы и серое лицо почти сливаются с полумраком. Женщина сидит, подтянув колени к подбородку, обхватив их руками, будто сложившись втрое, чтобы занимать меньше места.  
— Кошечка, — шелестит она и тянет худую руку. Блошка ведет ушами, но не уходит. Фэй откашливается.  
— Простите, мэм, вы здесь одна?  
Женщина поднимает голову и принимается их разглядывать: темные небольшие глаза блестят, короткая верхняя губа вздрагивает.  
— Вы спасатели? — говорит она так тихо, что приходится напрягать слух.  
— Какие спасатели, тетя? — вступает Мо. — Спасатели все померли! А мы так, мимо проезжали.  
— Хотите поехать с нами? — спрашивает Фэй.  
— Почему? — женщина поднимается, оказавшись на голову выше нее. — Почему твой мальчик живой, а моя девочка… — она проглатывает рыдание. — Моя девочка…  
— Дура, что ли? Думаешь — это моя мамка? Да она соплюха вообще! А мамка там же, где все остальные, сечешь? Не хочешь — не надо. А ты чего лезешь? — напускается он на Фэй. — Нахер нам эта малахольная?  
Женщина трясет головой:  
— Не твой? Я… я поеду. Только надо взять… — и шагает к двери с надписью «Строго для персонала».  
По всей видимости, это раздевалка: металлические шкафы, лавки, стол в углу. Все это едва виднеется из-под завалов всякой всячины: матрасов, подушек, каких-то тряпок и спальных мешков, ящиков с консервами и бутылей воды вперемешку с детскими игрушками и мусором. Настоящее гнездо.  
— Ну ты барахольщица! — тянет Мо. — У меня старшая сеструха такая была, все к себе тащила!  
Женщина открывает железный шкаф — что ж, по крайней мере, ей хватило соображения им воспользоваться — достает детский розовый рюкзачок и прижимает к груди.  
— Меня зовут Фэй, это Мо. Вы?  
— Минни. — Женщина опускает голову, недоуменно разглядывая себя. — Я Минни.  
— Ини, мини, майни, мо, — декламирует Фэй автоматически.  
— Ини, мини, майни, мо, — отзывается женщина, кивая в такт каждому слову. Она выглядит гораздо более сумасшедшей, чем сама Фэй и Мо, вместе взятые. — Тигр пришел ко мне домой. Не прогнать его самой, Ини, мини, майни, мо.  
Фэй помнит совсем другие слова и хочет уже сказать об этом, когда кошка вдруг оборачивается к двери, раздувается в шар и утробно рычит.  
— Мать твою, — выдыхает Мо. — Опять крысы!  
— Тигр пришел ко мне домой, — повторяет женщина. — Мальчик, уходи! — И, закинув на плечо розовый рюкзачок, пятится куда-то за шкафы. Фэй хватает поперек живота кошку, засовывает за пазуху. Мо уже спешит вслед за женщиной, и шипит, оборачиваясь:  
— Не тормози!  
Дверь — не запертая, только закрытая — вздрагивает у них за спиной, словно под ударами волн. За шкафами прячется дверь в туалет, Фэй вбегает туда последней и старательно запирается на задвижку. Будто кто-то отдает им команды, думает она, передавая кошку Мо, уже протиснувшемуся в окно под потолком. За окном темно. Респиратор болтается на шее, и вони ничто не заглушает. Она вываливается в окно и захлопывает его — под звук удара. Кажется, дверь пала.  
— Бежим! — орет Мо. — Уши береги! — И испускает свой коронный визг. Впрочем, на этот раз не слишком громкий. Кошка вздрагивает и рвется у него из рук: Фэй еле успевает подхватить ее. Минни не видно — но когда они пускаются бежать, огибая махину супермаркета, та возникает рядом, легко держась наравне. Еще бы, с таким-то ростом, думает Фэй — замечая, впрочем, что сама еще совсем недавно остановилась бы, хватаясь за бок и переводя дыхание.  
«Домик» заводится с полуоборота, Фэй давит на газ, покидая парковку. Разумеется, серое одеяло, выплеснувшееся из дверей, она видеть не может. Ведь не может, правда?  
***  
Минни отсыпается без малого сутки.  
Фэй устало размышляет, что судьба могла бы быть щедрее и отсыпать ей водителя на замену. Она уже готова поверить Мо, который хвастливо заявляет, что папка пускал его за руль только так, но для проверки требуется ровное место, и светлое время суток, и главное — силы. Она с сожалением вспоминает коробки и банки, брошенные в «Лидле»: завтра придется-таки добывать новые. Через час она съезжает с дороги, блокирует окна и двери, раскладывает сиденье и засыпает.  
— Чуть не обоссался вчера, — слышит она сквозь сон. — Что за поебота была, а? Эх ты, скотина!  
Так и есть, Мо разговаривает с кошкой. Та коротко мяукает в ответ.  
— Жрать хочешь? Пошли, щас дам.  
— Чайник, — выговаривает Фэй, плохо ворочая языком.  
— Воды мало. А в душе вообще нет! — злорадно сообщает Мо.  
Воду они находят в магазинчике на заправке, предварительно взломав дверь. Заодно реквизируют несколько канистр бензина, чай, кофе в зернах и все печенье, которое не успело заплесневеть. Фэй искренне хочет как-то упорядочить их быт, но — удивительно, да? — все время что-то мешает.  
— Лапшу заварю. Будешь?  
Мо деловито льет кипяток в пластиковые миски, швыряя в окно пустые пакетики из-под специй. Фэй хочет сказать: «Не мусори» — и не говорит.  
— Ну их нафиг, суперы эти. — Мо наматывает лапшу на вилку и шумно втягивает в рот. — Карту дашь позырить — куда мы дальше?  
— На восток. В Манчестер соваться не стоит, с запада там сплошные постройки, так что придется огибать. Крюк приличный.  
— И хер бы с ним. В деревне в какой-нибудь отоваримся. Эта-то как, а? Видала? Стукнутая на всю голову, но как приперло — сразу мозгой зашевелила! А что это — «минни мо»? Ну, которое ты говорила?  
Удивительно, но Мо не знает ни одной считалки, и следующий час Фэй вспоминает все, которые когда-либо слышала — до тех пор, пока не видит деревню, соответствующую их ожиданиям.  
***  
… Они не подозревают, насколько верно выбрали, пока не обнаруживают, что жители деревни оказались достаточно упрямы и не поддались на призывы правительства. Деревня идиллически чиста и тиха. Как ни странно, в ней даже ничем не пахнет — а может, запах цветов слишком силен? Яблони давно отцвели, как и сирень, но розы благоухают вовсю, а еще и рододендроны, и спирея, и чубушник...  
Мо забегает за один из домов — и через три минуты выезжает оттуда на велосипеде.  
— Велик нашел! — кричит он. — Возьмем его с собой? Возьмем?  
Идея неплоха: пожалуй, нужно подобрать еще пару.  
Это все-таки север: дома красного кирпича опрятны для себя, не для туристов. В магазинчике нет сувениров, зато в избытке товары первой необходимости. Фэй грузит их в тележку, раздумывая, не прихватить ли и ее — удобная же штука! — когда слышит, как Мо зовет ее.  
Ей хватает рассудка понять, что он не испуган, и спокойно выкатить свою добычу.  
— Нашел я их, — он качает головой. Фэй уже видела гневного Мо, и спокойного, и раздраженного, и испуганного, но сейчас он просто печален. — В церкви, во-о-н там! Прикинь, они своих хоронили, сколько могли, жмуриков совсем мало.  
Фэй вспоминает тех, кому обязана домом и кошкой: Майкла и его семью.  
— Сходим?  
В бога она не верит: мамочка постаралась сделать все, чтобы Фэй стала атеисткой — начиная с ее полного имени. Ну и книги, конечно — хотя Хьюго, например, именовал себя агностиком и говорил, что там, вполне возможно, что-то есть. Будь он здесь, вздыхает она, что бы он сказал? Как там у Ницше: «Бог умер»? Теперь уж несомненно.  
Но в достоинстве этим его последователям не откажешь. Смерть, в других местах открытая и зияющая, здесь удивительно благопристойна.  
— Можно, я свечку поставлю? — спрашивает Мо.  
Они зажигают две — и пристраивают рядом со старыми огарками. Сзади что-то мелькает: Фэй дергается — и едва не натыкается на Минни. Как это у нее получается — возникать ниоткуда?  
Минни зажигает свечку, мелко тряся головой и беззвучно что-то бормоча. Фэй ждет с минуту, потом выходит: в конце концов, тележка сама себя не увезет. До того, как Минни покидает церковь, Фэй успевает разгрузиться, вернуться в деревню, отыскать магазин «Дом и сад» и обзавестись парой лопат и большими ножницами по металлу.  
***  
Минни моет машину.  
Накануне они так и остаются в деревне. Фэй в свою очередь успевает выспаться, приготовить завтрак, принести несколько бутылей воды и опустошить их в душевой бак — словом, утренняя рутина, неизвестно когда успевшая таковой стать.  
С Мо все понятно — если не растолкать, так и будет валяться на своей верхней полке до полудня, а проснувшись, потребует еды, и утро пройдет зря. Утренних часов очень жаль. Манчестер они обогнули по широкой дуге, и теперь, если ехать на запад, меньше чем через сотню миль можно добраться до верховьев реки Риббл с внушительных размеров мариной.  
— Ручной насос бы не помешал, — сообщает Фэй кошке, задвигая перегородку между кабиной и жилой зоной и осторожно трогаясь с места. — И лишний шланг.  
Кошка выражает свое мнение по поводу сказанного, коротко мяукнув. Фэй выруливает на шоссе М62, объезжает брошенный на съезде семейный автомобиль, возле которого вытянулось прикрытое полуистлевшим пиджаком тело. Думать о том, куда подевались остальные члены семьи, можно — но бесполезно. Вот они, преимущества эпидемии, мрачно усмехается она. Минимум заторов на дорогах и никакой радиации. Хотя последнее — дело времени. Фэй не помнит, сколько в Англии атомных электростанций — вот Хьюго назвал бы не только количество, но и характеристики, — однако сомневается, что они мирно остановились и уснули вечным сном. Если только дело обошлось одной Англией.  
Сзади слышится шорох, Мо подтягивается в кабину, устраивается поудобнее на пассажирском сиденье и под укоризненным взглядом Фэй пристегивает ремень безопасности.  
— Там эта прибабахнутая, — говорит он, пятерней откидывая волосы. — Свербит у нее, что ли?  
— Минни? Что такое?  
— Посуду моет, — Мо просто исходит презрением. — Прикинь, посуду! Я ей говорю — да этой посуды везде хоть жопой жуй, а она мне: грех выбрасывать хорошие вещи. А сама... — он передергивает плечами и подается ближе к Фэй, — стремная какая-то. Вчера про девку свою гнала — не было у нее никакой девки, зуб даю!  
— Мы все кого-то потеряли, — Фэй невольно понижает голос. — Вспомни церковь: не думаю, что Минни могла солгать.  
— Ну и дура! Не думает она! А я знаю.  
— Откуда? — спросила Фэй, уже догадываясь об ответе.  
— Пошарил там у нее маленько. А что? Может, тебе охота, чтобы тебя ночью вальнули, а мне нет. Кукла там у нее. Не как Барби, а как живая... я не врубился сначала, думал, она девку свою таскает. Мертвую.  
— Ее дочь могла играть этой куклой.  
— Хрена! У нее там фотки, и на всех фотках тоже кукла! В кровати, типа спит, и за столом с посудкой: у Лиззи такая была, прикольная! И в ванне еще...  
У Мо, конечно, своя правда, но Фэй чувствует себя неловко — словно подглядывает в замочную скважину.  
— Я своих всех фотки взял, какие нашел. И у тебя тоже... — он осекается и опускает голову.  
— Ко мне тоже залезал?  
— Ну и залезал! А что такого? Мамка у нас, конечно, бухала по-черному, но всем в голову вбила: к чужим в машину садиться не моги!  
Ответить Фэй нечего — она протягивает руку и коротко проводит по светлой макушке. Мо довольно кивает.  
— Сечешь? А пушка у нас того.  
Он ноет и канючит, требуя сейчас же ехать искать пушку. Фэй внимательно смотрит вперед, потом не выдерживает и бросает ему на колени атлас автомобильных дорог.  
— Заедем, если ты сам найдешь ближайшее место, где можно достать оружие.  
— Кого искать-то? Вояк? Или копов?  
Осторожный стук в переборку слышится совсем скоро.  
— Мисс Фэй? Я вымыла посуду и вытерла пыль, но не могу начать уборку, пока мы не остановимся.  
***  
Они все-таки доезжают до реки Риббл и до марины. Фэй запрещает Минни говорить «мисс», и та соглашается — собственно, это единственное, в чем она идет на уступки.  
— Я хочу быть полезной, — говорит она тихо. — Я очень хорошо умею убирать, вот увидите!  
Фэй еле-еле уговаривает ее подождать: марина — не самое удобное место для стоянки. Но здесь есть бензин, и шланги, и ручной водяной насос, не говоря уж о баллончиках для газовой плитки. Фэй и Мо стаскивают добычу к «Домику», Минни, бесшумно и незаметно возникая в проеме двери, принимает у них найденное без малейших возражений, и только когда Фэй протягивает ей пакет с одеждой и умывальными принадлежностями, отшатывается:  
— Чужое! Нельзя!  
— Хозяевам оно уже не понадобится. — Фэй слишком устала, чтобы выбирать слова. — А господь, полагаю, простит. Не думаю, что он возражает против чистки зубов.  
Они переезжают через мост на противоположный берег Риббла и устраиваются на территории гольф-клуба. Место — просто мечта: зеленеющие поля, благоустроенный — все еще — пляж и сам гольф-клуб. Кто-то из владельцев, очевидно, был ярым патриотом здешних мест: здание, стоящее на пригорке, представляет собой довольно точную копию замка Ланкастеров, вернее, одной его части — Шайр-Холла. Круглая башня с высокими готическими окнами, украшенная поверху зубцами, выглядит очень внушительно. Ее даже обнесли неким подобием рва — широкой канавой с травянистыми берегами. От зеленоватой воды тянет тиной, декоративный цепной мостик, как ни странно, поднят — к башне от него ведет мощеная дорожка, которая упирается в дверь под вывеской: «Лягушонок и роза». Роза Ланкастеров — красная.  
— Купаться! — вопит Мо, чуть не на ходу выскакивая из машины.  
— Мисс... Фэй, нельзя ли подъехать поближе к воде? Так будет удобнее...  
Фэй вздрагивает — Минни опять подкралась вплотную, — но машину подгоняет, как сказано. Замолкший было птичий хор заливается с новой силой. Минни вытаскивает плитку и ставит ее на стол для пикников под деревянным навесом. Должно быть, это намек, но Фэй чувствует себя такой усталой! Она медленно идет к реке и со вздохом облегчения падает в шезлонг. Плевать! На колени ей вспрыгивает кошка, сворачивается в клубок и принимается громко мурлыкать. И правильно! Пусть делают, что хотят, а она немного...  
***  
Будит ее крик, который ни с чем не перепутаешь. Фэй подбрасывает из шезлонга. Первым делом в глаза бросается «Домик» — из него, кажется, вытряхнули все содержимое. Минни не видно, зато Мо уже здесь: все еще крича, он хватается за Фэй — и тут же раздается хлопок выстрела. Она задвигает Мо за спину и, наконец-то придя в себя, ищет глазами стрелка. Впрочем, тот не то чтобы прячется — выглядывает из-за поднятого мостика, демонстрируя длинный ружейный ствол.  
— Не стреляйте! — кричит Фэй. — Здесь ребенок! У нас нет оружия!  
— Дура, — шипит Мо и рвется вперед. Она, не глядя, отталкивает его.  
Человека на том берегу дураком не назовешь: по крайней мере, выходить он не торопится.  
— Вы не смотрите за своим ребенком, мадемуазель! Он влез в мой дом!  
Даже не будь этой «мадемуазели», Фэй хватило бы акцента и раскатистого французского «р».  
— Месье, — кричит она по-французски. — Мы не думали, что здесь кто-то есть! В Англии больше не осталось людей, месье!  
В этот момент она как нельзя лучше понимает Мо. Кричать — нужно. Крик освобождает, снимает ужасное напряжение, в котором она существовала все это время. А что до хороших манер — пусть подождут до лучших времен.  
— Не осталось людей?  
Человек выступает из-за своего укрытия. Ружье он по-прежнему направляет на них, но тон понижает.  
— Как это?  
— Нас здесь трое, две женщины и ребенок. И еще кошка. С начала эпидемии мы не видели больше ни единого человеческого существа. А вы?  
— В Англии? — спрашивает он вместо ответа. — А Франция? Мир?  
— Связи нет — это вы и сами знаете. Последнее, что мне удалось узнать — Британские острова блокированы. Помогла ли блокада, неизвестно. И кстати, меня зовут Фэй.  
Она усмехается: никогда прежде, в нормальной жизни, она не произносила эту фразу так часто. По крайней мере, когда это не касалось работы — но там она представлялась не именем.  
— Мальчик — Мо, с нами еще Минни и Блошка.  
Кошка подходит к ним и вьется у ног: картинка донельзя мирная.  
— Нужен нам твой сраный дом, — нарушает ее Мо. — Лягушатник хренов!  
Француз опускает ружье — и начинает смеяться. Истерик Фэй навидалась за эти дни на годы вперед, но этот смех кажется нормальным. Просто смехом.  
— Меня зовут Гренуй, — наконец говорит он по-французски.  
— Жан-Батист? — вырывается у Фэй.  
— Оценили, мадемуазель? Для тех, кто знает французский, два блюда по цене одного! Нет, я не Жан-Батист, мое имя Франсуа-Робер. Даже не буду просить вас сохранить мою тайну.  
Фэй пожимает плечами:  
— А смысл? Через час мы уедем, и храните ее, сколько вам будет угодно.  
Гренуй — надо же ему было с такой фамилией попасть в Англию! Лягушатник, которого зовут Лягушка! — кладет ружье на траву и берется за цепь. Мост опускается.  
— Мо, а ты-то как туда попал?  
— Делов-то! Вон дерево видишь? На него залез и раскачался. Обратно только в воду пришлось.  
— Ой, — Фэй прикусывает губу, — ты же мокрый! Беги переоденься — и найди Минни. Она, наверное, испугалась и спряталась.  
— Если спряталась, хрен найдешь. Сама выйдет. А не выйдет — плакать не стану.  
Минни появляется, когда человек переходит канаву.  
— Я скоро закончу. Не задержу вас,— говорит она как ни в чем не бывало и исчезает снова.  
Фэй не отвечает.  
***  
— Вы вообще не выходили отсюда? — спрашивает она Гренуя минуту спустя.  
— Я живу здесь постоянно, в номере для персонала. Когда меня пригласили, можно было выбрать — номер или квартира вон там, — он кивает в сторону реки.  
— Вы тренер по гольфу?  
— Тренер? — Гренуй непонимающе смотрит на Фэй. — Почему тренер? Я шеф-повар. Очень хороший. И это — очень хороший ресторан, у него мишленовская звезда.— Он замолкает и после паузы заканчивает: — Был. Я сам закупал продукты, следил, чтобы всегда оставался запас. Когда управляющий уехал, и персонал тоже, а новый на смену не появился, я попытался звонить, но никто не отвечал. Остался охранник, но он умер. Я хотел поехать и заявить в полицию, а вскоре после того, — он разводит руками чисто французским жестом, — приехали какие-то люди. Хотели войти в отель, а когда я их не пустил, начали стрелять. Но здесь крепкие двери, как в настоящем замке. Потом они стали кричать, что умирают, и чтобы я пустил их, и бить окна. И тогда...  
— Хоть одного-то положил? — сквозь зубы спрашивает Мо. — Или так, пукалкой помахал?  
— Я умею стрелять, молодой человек. Служил в армии. Но вы правы, это не оружие. Это коллекция сэра Джона, владельца клуба. Часть коллекции — раритеты — он держит в своем замке... держал. Но это ружье стреляет. Я не знаю, что случилось с теми, в кого я попал. Те, кто остался цел, уехали, больше никого не было. Да — после этого несколько раз я слышал стрельбу.  
— И тебе все пофигу было? — удивляется Мо. — Ну даешь!  
— Разве ты не слышал объявление? Всем здоровым приказали оставаться дома. Я законопослушен — в отличие от тебя, мой маленький друг, не так ли?  
— Какой я тебе в жопу маленький друг?!  
Фэй решает, что пора вмешаться:  
— А где здесь полицейский участок?  
— Хотите вооружиться?  
— Мо едва не загрызли собаки, и на нас всех напали крысы, вчера.  
— И люди? — кивает Гренуй. — Нас уже четверо, значит, будут еще.  
Оговорку невозможно не заметить.  
— Нас?  
— Если у вас найдется место. Вы едете куда-то, не просто так.  
Он даже не спрашивает.  
— Хочу знать точно, что происходит: блокада это, или пандемия распространилась по всему миру, — говорит Фэй.  
— Вот-вот. У меня нет родных, но в Париже хватает людей, которые мне небезразличны... О-о-о, — вдруг тянет он, глядя за спину Фэй. Та стремительно оборачивается, но ничего не находит странного. Кошка греется на крыше «Домика», Минни протирает зеркало дальнего вида. — Это и есть ваша спутница? Как, вы сказали, ее зовут?  
— Не твоя забота! — Мо выступает вперед, выпятив грудь. — Она на голову больная, понял? И нефиг пялиться!  
Вместо того чтобы вступить в перепалку, Гренуй уважительно кивает:  
— Я понял. Ты защищаешь их, все правильно. Мадемуазель Фэй, так каково же ваше решение? Я могу поехать с вами?  
Он не прост, этот очень хороший шеф-повар, рассеянно думает Фэй. Или она успела отвыкнуть от разговоров с образованным взрослым человеком?  
— Вы умеете водить машину?  
***  
Подъехать к полицейскому участку они решаются не сразу. Похоже, нашлись еще желающие разжиться оружием, пусть произошло это достаточно давно. Респираторы почти не спасают. Мо окидывает картину быстрым взглядом и прячется в жилой части, уступив Греную место рядом с водителем, которое до сих пор ревностно охранял. Минни, как всегда, не видно и не слышно.  
— Пойдете?  
Фэй качает головой.  
— Не имею ни малейшего желания. Он здесь не последний.  
— Вообще-то мальчик прав, — негромко говорит Гренуй. — Военная база в этом смысле гораздо более полезна. На обычных картах их не показывают, но...  
— ...Вы как-то случайно знаете, где находится ближайшая?  
Он пожимает плечами:  
— Офицеры любят играть в гольф, а после игры много едят и пьют. А про базу в Престоне вы и сами могли слышать, про нее много писали в свое время. Королевский Ланкаширский полк. Если позволите, я могу сесть за руль.  
— Не раньше, чем у меня будет пистолет, — говорит Фэй. — Показывайте.  
***  
Глупо думать, что британская пехота при первых признаках эпидемии стройными рядами отправится в пункты оказания помощи. Хьюго, которому случалось работать вместе с военными специалистами, не раз говорил, что томми со времен Киплинга ничуть не изменились: принципы остались прежними — дисциплина и косность.  
...Часовые умерли на месте — похоже, о них попросту забыли. Фэй приказывает Мо сидеть и не высовываться. Минни распоряжения не нужны. Кошка, как ни странно, не желает составлять им компанию, как делала все это время, и лезет в кабину. Почти так же, как перед встречей с Мо, отмечает Фэй. Ворота открыты. В десяти шагах от них лежат останки тех, в ком дух патриотизма был не столь силен.  
— Нам обоим туда идти нельзя, — говорит Гренуй, и Фэй кивает. — Пойду я...  
— И я! — Мо смотрит на них исподлобья. — А то он там наворочает!  
Тринадцать лет, думает Фэй. На самом деле меньше. Но выбирать не приходится.  
Но до чего же она не любит ждать! Со своих восьми, когда они с мамой жили вдвоем, и мама вечно куда-то уходила по вечерам, а Фэй садилась с книгой на подоконник и ждала. О мобильных телефонах тогда никто не слышал, за окном постепенно темнело, особенно зимой, так что оставался виден только двор, решетка в дальнем его конце и дальше, на улице, свет фонаря. Когда мамина фигура появлялась в этом светлом пятне, Фэй бежала в ванную и успевала умыться до того как в дверях повернется ключ. Потом-то все выяснилось: мама встречалась с мистером Контадино. Потом она вышла за него замуж и переехала в Америку, прихватив, разумеется, и Фэй, но легче от этого не стало.  
Она смотрит на часы, мимоходом отмечая, что неплохо бы перейти на механические, без батарейки. Ждет десять минут, и пятнадцать, и полчаса. Сзади негромко покашливает Минни.  
— Мисс... тот есть Фэй, позвольте, я схожу посмотрю?  
Еще чего, хочет сказать Фэй, но тут из-за ворот раздаются крики — Мо узнать легко, — и топот, и выстрелы вперемешку с полузнакомым механическим звуком. Гренуй появляется из ворот первым: то, что он держит в руках, на старое ружье не походит ни разу. Он поднимает оружие вверх и стреляет непонятно во что. Во всяком случае, Фэй не видит — мешает крыша. Механический звук усиливается.  
Мо бежит следом. Выбегая, Гренуй толкнул створку — та отлетела и вернулась назад. Для Мо она слишком тяжела: он ужом протискивается на свободу — и, должно быть, цепляется за что-то новой кожаной курткой, застегнутой на «молнию».  
— Скорее! — кричит Гренуй. Мо дергается, пытаясь отцепиться, вместо того чтобы расстегнуть застежку. Гренуй стреляет. По правую руку от машины что-то валится на землю и взрывается: стекло остается целым только потому, что было опущено.  
— Еще один, — кричит Гренуй. Фэй распахивает дверцу и наконец-то видит, что происходит. Дроны! Игрушки, очень похожие на те, что она десятки раз видела в парке, но гораздо больше — и гораздо опаснее.  
— Фэй, уходи!  
Один из дронов уклоняется от выстрелов Гренуя, другой, вдруг изменив курс, устремляется к Мо: к счастью, того пока защищают ворота. Секунду она медлит, решая, что делать, а потом что-то подступает к горлу, разливается по всему телу, будто лишая его веса.  
Фэй прыгает. До ворот не меньше десятка футов, но она перемещается по воздуху — сама не зная, медленно или быстро. Все вокруг застывает, как во сне, и вдруг снова начинает двигаться. Но она уже рядом, она хватает Мо, изо всех сил дергает «молнию» и почти вытряхивая его из куртки.  
Дрон над ними. Бежать невозможно, ворота — единственная защита. Внезапно Фэй слышит, как гудит мотор. Минни, скорее всего, пытается подогнать машину ближе — но она же не умеет водить! Дрон дает очередь, пули отскакивают, взрывая бетонную дорожку прямо перед ними, и в тут происходит невероятное: Гренуй делает... что-то. Фэй кажется, что он выбрасывает вперед и вверх веревку с крюком, которая зацепляет дрон и сдергивает его на землю. Конечно, у Гренуя нет ни веревки, ни крюка, и дрон невозможно поймать и удержать, и... на землю ничего не падает. Беспилотник просто исчезает.  
***  
Они не говорят о происшедшем, пока Минни обрабатывает Мо ссадины и синяки, а тот отбивается и возбужденно рассказывает, как круто они наваляли этим уродам. Гренуй снова уходит внутрь базы и возвращается с оружием: оказывается, когда появились дроны, они с Мо уже отыскали и отложили то, что хотели забрать с собой.  
— Нам нужно спокойное место, — говорит Фэй.  
«Домик» почти не пострадал: пара царапин не в счет.  
— Но стекла, — продолжает она, — стоит заклеить, как в фильмах о Второй мировой войне. И мы все научимся стрелять. А Мо и Минни — водить машину.  
— И я? — недоверчиво спрашивает Минни. — Мой... то есть я слишком глупая, я не смогу.  
***  
— Гебридские острова? — повторяет Гренуй, ловко объезжая опрокинутый фургон. На асфальте, прибитые дождем и временем почти до неузнаваемости, рассыпаны пачки памперсов. — Почему именно они? Мы не приближаемся к цивилизации, мы удаляемся от нее!  
— Блокада, — говорит Фэй. Ей все еще не по себе.  
Беспилотники в очередной раз меняют картину мира: никто не может сказать, на что их запрограммировали предположительно мертвые создатели: только ли охранять базы?  
А что, если ими все еще управляют из какого-нибудь бункера?  
— Щас! — говорит Мо. — Стали бы они сидеть и смотреть, как мы их базу курочим! Вышли бы и положили всех, мы бы чухнуться не успели!  
Фэй украдкой смотрит на него. Мо не кажется испуганным, но, вопреки ожиданиям, уже не пыжится от гордости — хотя поучаствовал в настоящем бою. Может, расстраивается из-за куртки?  
Гренуй качает головой.  
— Приоритеты, — говорит он. — Я хочу сказать, друг мой, что они могли пожертвовать десятком автоматов ради сохранения секретности. Но их должно быть очень мало, выживших, а мертвых там очень много. Мы зашли даже в кабинет командира. Бригадный генерал какой-то там — застрелился из именного пистолета. Я не стал брать.  
Мо, произведенный из маленьких друзей в просто друзья, строит рожу.  
— Значит, лох он, и все!  
— Если Британию блокировали, — возвращается к своей мысли Фэй, — то южные границы наверняка охраняют лучше. У островов слишком длинная береговая линия, всю ее проконтролировать труднее.  
— Вы хотите сесть там на корабль?!  
По правде говоря, Фэй сама толком не знает, чего хочет. Возможно, она просто ищет место, где можно спрятаться от мира, раз уж прикрыться книгами, как раньше, не получится.  
— Может, вы и правы. Я бы тоже первым делом обратил внимание на Па-де-Кале и Ламанш. И еще одно — на севере меньше людей. Если мы не заболели этой болезнью, то мы можем заболеть другими, обычными. А где меньше мертвых, там меньше заразы.  
— А в какой момент вылетели дроны? Вы успели заметить?  
Гренуй дергает плечом:  
— Когда мы вышли из их арсенала. По дороге туда ничего не было, а внутри не слышно.  
— И я, — говорит Фэй и вдруг замечает, как Мо осторожно отступает назад, в жилую часть.  
— Ты что-то заметил?! — догадывается она. — Заметил или услышал, но не понял?  
Он молчит.  
— Мо, тебя никто не собирается наказывать или ругать, даю слово! Даже если сделал что-то не то. Ты не виноват... и мы все живы!  
— Что нажимал? — бросает через плечо Гренуй.  
— Ничо! Ничо я не нажимал! Хотел одну штуку посмотреть и задел случайно! И все!  
Фэй вдруг успокаивается. Этот вариант, как ни странно, один из лучших. Нет никаких выживших в бункере. Нет никаких запрограммированных дронов... или есть?  
— Я тебе говорил ничего не трогать! — Гренуй не кричит, но что-то в его голосе заставляет Мо всхлипнуть.  
— Я не знал! Я не буду больше!  
— Если не идиот, не будешь.  
Кошка стекает со своего насеста, трется о низко склоненную голову Мо.  
— Ступай и более не греши, — усмехается Гренуй, дожидается, пока Мо, подхватив кошку под живот, поскорее смоется назад, и только тогда вздыхает:  
— Не удивлюсь, это совпадение. Не может быть так просто, понимаете? Уровни защиты... я не слишком разбираюсь, но они должны быть.  
— Но разбираетесь?  
— Мое дело было — стрелять, куда скажут. Легион. Так куда нам дальше?  
***  
О своем ни на что не похожем прыжке, как и о причине гибели второго дрона Фэй некоторое время не думает вовсе — будто сознание пытается таким образом защититься от перегрузок.  
Она успевает уговорить Минни сесть на место пассажира — та опять пугается, так что приходится прибегнуть к шантажу.  
— Я буду полезной, мисс Фэй! — истово кивает Минни. — Буду смотреть и предупреждать, если что не так!  
— И сразу разбудишь меня, если что!  
Она идет в душ, потом влезает на второй ярус: из нашедшегося в бардачке руководства Фэй уже вычитала, что их кемпер — класса Б, причем один из самых больших и удобных. Кровать действительно как настоящая. И разместить четверых человек не составляет никакого труда — собственно, рассчитан он аж на семерых. Фэй поворачивается на бок, следит, как в окошке мелькает зелень полей, которые никто уже не уберет — и вдруг вспоминает.  
Старательно, будто вчитываясь снова и снова в незнакомый текст, она перебирает воспоминания, но так и не приходит ни к какому выводу. Она действительно прыгнула и зависла в воздухе, почти летела? Преодолела пространство от машины до ворот, спокойно приземлилась на обе ноги и даже не ушиблась? А Гренуй? Что это была за веревка — если она на самом деле была? Куда подевался дрон: Фэй только и успела заметить, как он качнулся в воздухе, но не сам момент исчезновения пропустила. Что Гренуй думает об этом — если думает и помнит вообще? И это далеко не все странности. Что, например, можно сказать о способности Минни исчезать и появляться? О Мо, который визжит так, что этот визг способен отпугнуть стаю собак? О каждом из них, живых?  
Она чуть было не срывается с места — но слышит, как внизу азартно пыхтит Мо: у Гренуя на телефоне нашлись-таки игры, и Мо не остановился, пока не выклянчил его во временное пользование. Слышит голоса из кабины: Минни шелестит что-то неразличимое за звуком мотора, Гренуй отвечает.  
Видит, как начинается дождь. Капля за каплей сбегают по стеклу, расчерчивая его полосами, и она представляет, как могла бы ехать здесь вместе с Хьюго на их «Воксхолле», который нашел свой последний приют в доме Майкла, Лорен и остальных. Стук дождя убаюкивает, и Фэй засыпает.  
***  
— Гретна-Грин! — кричит Гренуй.  
«Домик» стоит, дождь, кажется, кончился — хотя низкие облака вот-вот обещают следующий. Дверь сдвинута в сторону, впуская свежий сырой ветер.  
Фэй сползает с кровати и, щурясь, выглядывает наружу.  
— Гретна-Грин, — повторяет Гренуй. — Шотландия!  
Еще одна граница, отделяющая прошлое от настоящего, думает Фэй. Говорить о будущем преждевременно, пока что удается существовать здесь и сейчас. Есть «Домик», есть пространство вокруг него. И есть его обитатели, которые хотят разного.  
Мо хочет за руль. Фэй подозревает, что отсутствие наказания он считает за слабость, но пока ее опасения не сбываются. Мо не врет — судя по тому, как он держится, его действительно чему-то учили — хотя, разумеется, не на такой большой машине. На полчаса-час по ровной дороге его хватает, и этого достаточно.  
Они проводят весь день в окрестностях Гетна-Грин, на площадке для пикников. «Просим мусор увозить с собой», — гласит табличка, надпись на которой подновляли совсем недавно — перед самой эпидемией. Кроме грубо сколоченных столов и скамеек, здесь имеется биотуалет и киоск с сувенирами. И совершенно пустая дорога, на которой проходят их тренировки.  
Минни хватается за плитку и кастрюли — и делает вид, что никакой машины здесь нет. Никакого Мо, лихо тормозящего в десяти футах от нее. Никакого Гренуя с автоматом в руках. Фэй напрасно убеждает ее, что сама приготовит обед, но Минни и ее предпочитает не слышать.  
— Ты же хотела приносить пользу? — в лоб спрашивает Фэй.  
Минни молчит.  
— Это в твоих интересах, — убеждает Фэй. — Мало ли, что может случиться? Если бы ты вчера смогла подъехать, мы справились бы намного быстрее.  
— Но я не смогла, — Минни сжимает кулаки. — Не смогу!  
— Фэй, — зовет ее Гренуй, — можно тебя на минуту? Мо, давай пока сам — вон до того столба и обратно. До столба, понял? Футом дальше — и руля тебе сегодня видать.  
Фэй не по себе. «Домик» удаляется — и она ощущает себя осиротевшей  
— Не дави на нее, — говорит Гренуй. — Нас двое, и Мо подстрахует, если что. Люди разные. Не все так хорошо справляются, кому-то нужно больше времени. Особенно в ее случае.  
— Ты про ее дочь? — спрашивает Фэй. Она не видит необходимости что-то скрывать — не тот случай.  
— Которую она держит в рюкзаке? — уточняет Гренуй как ни в чем не бывало. — Не буду спрашивать, откуда ты знаешь. Но если знаешь — тем более.  
Поворачивается и идет к Минни.  
— Позвольте, мадемуазель, я вас сменю. Пробовали когда-нибудь кролика с дикими травами?  
В общем-то, он прав, думает Фэй. Кто знает, что у Минни в голове? В их жизни и без того хватает рисков, чтобы добавлять к ним еще один. Лучше пусть готовит кроликов, благо их тут видимо-невидимо.  
Они с Хьюго старались не есть мяса, вдруг вспоминает Фэй, втягивая запах жареного. Но конец света — подходящий повод поступиться принципами. Гренуй колдует над кастрюлькой, что-то рассказывая Минни, та — одетая не в серые тряпки, а в обычные джинсы и ветровку, — смотрит на него сверху вниз, хотя роста они одинакового, и Фэй вдруг становится обидно, как в детстве. Будто ее не берут в игру.  
***  
—Может, прихватим одну? — кричит Гренуй.  
— Рискнешь выйти? — так же громко спрашивает Фэй.  
— Ради каре ягненка — почему нет?  
Фэй качает головой. Шоссе А83 наглухо перекрыто стадом овец: они мечутся, блеют, наскакивают друг на друга перед самыми колесами, не давая двинуться с места. Овцы явно перепуганы, и не нужно гадать, чем именно — где-то за их спинами отчетливо слышен лай собак.  
— Живую? — влезает Мо. — Или нет? Можно, я стрельну?  
Как бы хуже не вышло, думает Фэй. День не задается с самого начала: сколько они ни пытаются проехать, оставив по правую руку Эдинбург, а по левую Глазго, ничего не получается. Он крутятся и петляют, и поворачивают назад, наталкиваясь то на застрявший поперек дороги грузовик, то на поваленный столб, то на возведенный на скорую руку кордон. А теперь еще стадо. Только Мо все еще полон энтузиазма — и то потому, что ему наконец-то позволили стрелять и даже похвалили, когда он подбил очередного кролика. Фэй подозревает, что скоро возненавидит крольчатину и начнет питаться консервированным горошком и бобами в томате.  
— Подождем, — решает она. — Если через десять минут они не освободят дорогу, придется выстрелить, — и едва решается поверить, когда поток начиняет иссякать.  
— Едем, — кричит Гренуй, высунувшись в окно. — Похоже, там вторая волна!  
Расталкивая овец, Фэй вырывается из ловушки.  
Мо вздыхает — стрельнуть так и не удалось, Гренуй откладывает автомат и через пять минут засыпает, откинувшись на сиденье. Дорога наконец-то свободна: через пару миль Фэй поворачивает на юг, потом на север, выезжает на шоссе А82 и облегченно выдыхает. Справа между деревьями отсвечивает свинцово-серым озеро Лох-Ломонд, шоссе изгибается вместе с береговой линией, мелькают лодочные станции, кафе и коттеджи. В выходные здесь, должно быть, выстраивались километровые пробки, думает Фэй, представляя, как они с Хьюго могли бы по дороге в отпуск остановиться где-нибудь на берегу, прогуляться по прибрежной гальке и покидать камешки. Хьюго непременно затянул бы песню о прекрасных берегах Лох-Ломонд, а она смеялась бы и напоказ зажимала уши. А потом они поехали бы дальше, высматривая самый симпатичный ресторанчик со свежей рыбой, и Хьюго бы не нравился ни один — хотя вот этот, на окраине очередной деревеньки, за футбольным полем, возможно, и приглянулся бы…  
Она жмет на тормоз раньше, чем отдает себе отчет, что действительно успела увидеть футбольное поле и человека, пинающего мяч. Машина едет юзом, из жилой части слышится крик Мо — опять, наверно, не пристегнулся.  
Гренуй, к счастью, более дисциплинирован.  
— Что? — вскидывается он, заслоняя Фэй обзор — и тут же напрягается. Она вытягивает шею.  
Человек с футбольным мячом идет к ним: на нем грязно-белые спортивные шорты с лампасами, носки и кроссовки, синяя футболка с надписью «Глазго Рейнджерс» — и бейсболка козырьком назад. Выглядит он до того нормальным, что мир на секунду становится прежним — и возвращается, когда Гренуй поднимает автомат.  
— Эй, чувак, ты чего? – футболист поднимает руки вверх, зажав мяч коленями. Он пытается улыбнуться, но Фэй видно, как сереет темная кожа и по виску стекает пот. — Думаешь, я рехнулся? Не-е-ет, — тянет он, перехватывая мяч. — Я потому и не рехнулся, что играю! — Он медлит, а потом спрашивает: — И много вас таких осталось? Живых?  
— Четверо, не считая кошки, — отвечает Фэй.  
Мо сейчас же прилипает носом к стеклу, восхищенно глазея на форму и мяч.  
Футболист скалит зубы:  
— Бенджи Рэббит, нападающий «Глазго Рейнджерс» и сборной Шотландии. Бывший.  
— Вы один здесь? Других людей видели?  
— Говорю же, живых не видел. А кого видел, те померли, лично сам всех схоронил. Думал податься куда-нибудь южнее, поглядеть, как и что, а тут вы! Лондон-то как?  
— Мы не из Лондона, — вступает Фэй. — И, судя по всему, больших городов лучше избегать. Живых там действительно нет, хоронить мертвых некому, зато есть собаки, крысы…  
— …Овцы, — вставляет Гренуй.  
— Да уж понял, — Бенджи Рэббит дергает плечом, под блестящей темной кожей перекатываются бугры мускулов. — Хотел до Глазго доехать, сунулся по дороге в Камберналд — и назад. Так-то надеялся, что кто-то сюда доберется. Так, значит, никого? Только старушке Англии досталось, или всему миру крышка?  
— Мы тоже хотели бы знать, — усмехается Гренуй. — Последнее, о чем нам известно — что болезнь захватила Англию, и была объявлена блокада.  
Футболист на минуту задумывается, потом кивает:  
— Вон оно что! Я как раз прилетел — а аэропорт на ушах стоит, багаж выдают обратно и базарят по громкой, что все рейсы отменили. Значит, никого, — повторяет он. — Меня-то захватите? Могу на своей…  
Фэй меряет его взглядом: шесть футов и пять дюймов, не меньше. Можно положить его на нижнюю койку, напротив Гренуя, Мо отправить на второй ярус, а большую кровать оставить для них с Минни… Да, пожалуй, все поместятся.  
— Добро пожаловать в «Домик», Бенджи, — говорит она.  
***  
Мало того, что Бенджи Рэббит оказывается болтуном — он оказывается болтуном, дорвавшимся наконец-то до любимого дела. Кажется, он и сам не рад — но остановиться не может.  
— Сезон мы отыграли, — повествует он, показывая дорогу к своему коттеджу, — ну, Алиша — это моя девушка, у каждого футболиста, чтоб ты знал, чувак, должна быть девушка! — так вот Алиша говорит: хочу на Багамы или еще куда, чтобы красиво! А я что? Хочешь, говорю — поехали! Две недели там на берегу просидел — надоело, сил нет! Алиша говорит: а теперь к маме. А мама у нее в Пуэрто-Рико. Оно мне надо? Говорю — вот тебе деньги на билет и на подарки маме, а я лучше домой. Вот и прилетел.  
— А дальше что? — спрашивает Мо, определенно сотворивший себе кумира. Гренуй с пушками уже в прошлом.  
— А дальше я к тренеру пришел, он такой: поезжайте, чуваки, на базу, пересидите там. Кто семейные, тот отказался, а остальные — почему нет? За счет клуба-то? И все, — он вздыхает, с сомнением оглядывает их компанию, но все-таки открывает дверь коттеджа.  
Большая гостиная — с камином и диванами — изрядно запакощена. Бенджи Рэббит, похоже, питался только консервированными супами и растворимой лапшой. А еще протеиновыми батончиками и шоколадом — обертки, как разноцветные листья, рассыпаны по полу.  
— Мне собраться-то — всего ничего, — говорит он. — Эй, чувак, а удочки у вас есть? Может, взять? Я один раз ловил.  
— Поймал?  
— По мелочи. Не знаю, — он снова дергает плечом. — Мне там не понравилось. Вроде тихо, а вроде смотрит кто-то. Шеф, у тебя еще пушки есть? Дашь? Я умею!  
Наверно, стоило бы его проверить, думает Фэй. Убедиться, что он не перестреляет их одного за другим, что не нападет ночью, что не… но они не в том положении, чтобы раскидываться людьми, и Бенджи Рэббит, даром что изображает простака, отлично все понимает. С другой стороны, что они ему могут предложить, кроме своей компании?  
— Дам, — говорит Гренуй: похоже, обращение ему польстило. — С условием: без команды не стрелять, куда попало не лезть… а то мы тут уже попали.  
— Ага, — поддакивает Мо и взахлеб излагает историю битвы с дронами.  
— Да я сам видел, что никого нет, — вздыхает Бенджи, набивая рюкзак. — Тут зверья всякого всегда хватало, а в последнее время вообще страх потеряли. Белки всякие, лисы само собой. Косулю видел — та еще Бемби. А там, на озере, что-то другое. Я даже бабулю вспомнил — она у меня еще из Конго была. Пугать нас любила — как завернет про каких-нибудь зомби, я потом ночью встать боюсь, терплю…  
— Точно! — кивает Мо. — Я когда на крыше сидел, тоже думал: щас полезут!  
— Или крыша у меня ехать начала. Я же как — сразу себе режим, как перед сезоном: с утра разминка, тренажеры, потом пять миль по дороге и обратно, потом обед — и на поле, тренироваться. А потом спать вовремя. Форму набрал — поставь меня играть, я бы всех порвал! Ну что?..  
Он поворачивается к двери, Фэй встает, оглядывая гостиную — и слышит, как во дворе, на стоянке, кто-то заводит мотор. «Домик» знакомо урчит и, кажется, начинает разворачиваться, чтобы…  
— Что такое? — спрашивает Гренуй — и кидается к двери.  
— Там у вас кто-то еще? — спрашивает Бенджи. — А куда он поехал?..  
Не он, понимает Фэй, бросаясь за Гренуем. Она, Минни! С крыльца видно, как «Домик» выезжает на шоссе. Ее «Домик»!  
Гренуй выхватывает автомат и стреляет вслед, наугад, через высокую живую изгородь. Это не конец, убеждает себя Фэй. Не последний дом на колесах, можно найти другой, лучше и удобнее, но…  
— Так это не ваш там? — хмуря лоб, вопрошает Бенджи. — Угнали? — и, еще раз оглядев их, срывается с места.  
Они бегут следом, чтобы сделать хоть что-нибудь. Бенджи уже выскакивает на дорогу: ноги так и мелькают, белые подошвы кроссовок мерно бьют по асфальту, и — Фэй не может поверить глазам, но расстояние между ним и «Домиком» сокращается. Или машина едет не так уж быстро? Ну да, Минни же не умеет водить! Или умеет, но с самого начала лгала им?  
«Домик» виляет, едва не съезжая в кювет, в последний момент выправляется — но для Бенджи этого достаточно: он протягивает длинную руку, хватается за лесенку, отталкивается — и повисает, дрыгнув ногами. В следующую секунду он уже подтягивается на крышу.  
— За ним! – кричит Гренуй, и Мо бежит, а Фэй за ним.  
«Домик» выписывает кренделя по асфальту. Фэй пытается разглядеть, что происходит, но бросает, сосредоточившись на дыхании. Кто-то кричит, слышен визг тормозов, хлопает дверь, а потом глухой звук удара.  
Когда она добегает, смутно удивившись, что опять справилась, «Домик» стоит поперек дороги. Бенджи не видно — должно быть, он с той стороны. Гренуй, ненамного опередивший ее, рвет боковую дверь и ныряет внутрь, Мо за ним.  
Фэй обходит машину и видит Бенджи: у того в руках палка, и палкой этой он что был сил колотит кого-то, лежащего на дороге. Минни?  
— Я просто ударилась, — слышит она, едва не подпрыгнув от неожиданности, и оборачивается. Минни здесь: Гренуй помогает ей спуститься и, усадив на землю, ощупывает голову  
— Зомби! — вопит Мо и пинает лежащее на дороге тело. — Я же говорил — это зомби!  
Голова у Фэй идет кругом. С трудом переставляя ноги, она подходит ближе — и отшатывается. К дурным запахам ей не привыкать, но этот во много раз хуже тех, предыдущих: это вонь от живого существа, если только живое существо может разлагаться живьем. Когда-то оно было одето в куртку — сейчас от нее остались лохмотья, сквозь которые видны какие-то бугры вдоль позвоночника — бугры, натянувшие и прорвавшие кожу, словно кто-то прорывался изнутри наружу. Вокруг них запеклись кровь и гной. Бывшие брюки превратились в коросту: существо, похоже, испражнялось, не снимая их.  
— Мать твою! — потрясенно тянет Бенджи, оставляет наконец палку и поддевает существо под бок, переворачивая на спину.  
Лица тоже нет. Бурые загнутые клыки искорежили, изуродовали человеческие черты, превратив в грязную маску, из трещин которой торчит толстая щетина и сочится желтое.  
Но… но как-то же оно догадалось забрать машину? — внезапно понимает Фэй. — И умудрилось вести ее какое-то время?  
— Это что за хрень? Это что — он… оно угоняло? Ты на руки-то посмотри!  
Фэй бросает взгляд на скрюченные, едва ли не сросшиеся вместе пальцы.  
— Его в голову надо! — голосит Мо. — Я знаю — пока ему голову не расшибешь, оно не упокоится!  
— Погоди-ка, — Бенджи придерживает его за руку, на мгновение все замолкают, и в тишине становится слышен хрип. — Дышит — значит, не зомби! Сечешь?  
— Я готовила обед, — говорит Минни. — Увидела его и…  
— Спряталась?  
— Мне было страшно, — шелестит она. — Я подумала, это он… Он за мной пришел.  
Какой еще он?  
— Он сдох, — говорит Гренуй. — Ты же знаешь — сдох!  
— Я так боялась, он ожил и вернулся, — она закрывает лицо руками. — И я…  
— Решила его убить по второму разу? — спрашивает Мо. — Круто!  
Плечи у Минни вздрагивают, она трясет головой — кивает?  
— Стукнула его. Он меня толкнул, и я его… я его — вот! — она выпрастывает из-под полы ветровки руку — в ней зажат консервный нож.  
— Что значит успеть вовремя, — говорит Бенджи. — Смотрю — леди нужна помощь, я и помог.  
— Классно бегаешь! — Мо протягивает ладонь, и Бенджи ударяет по ней своей.  
Он догнал машину, повторяет Фэй. Как в фильме про супермена: побежал и догнал.  
— Говорю же — форму набрал. Засекал по секундомеру, думал, врет, а выходит, правда. Может мне в легкую атлетику перейти? Спринт?  
Существо на дороге вздрагивает — все осекаются на полуслове. Гренуй поднимает автомат — но прежде чем он нажимает на спуск, чудовище открывает глаза.  
Изуродованные челюсти силятся разомкнуться, один из клыков разрывает щеку, сквозь прореху выдувается кровавый пузырь.  
Тварь что-то хрипит, снова и снова издавая один и тот же звук, потом дергается раз и другой и замирает неподвижно.  
— Говорил чего-то, — тянет Мо. — «Ом», что ли? Что за ом?  
Фэй отходит и садится на подножку, проводит рукой по пыльному боку машины.  
Дом, вот что это такое, думает она. Чем или кем бы он ни был, в соображении ему не откажешь: «Дом».  
***  
— Вообще телефон видеть не могу, — жалуется Бенджи. — Прикинь, каждый раз, как игру запущу, этот зомби мерещится. Ну его!  
До вечера далеко, но в жилой части полутемно от низких тяжелых туч. Кровати сложены, Мо сидит за столом напротив Бенджи, подобрав под себя одну ногу и качая другой.  
— Ага, — уныло поддакивает он. — Скукота!  
Фэй смотрит на них с верхней полки, отложив читалку. Весь Уэллс, думает она. Весь Конан-Дойл, и Шекспир, и Теккерей. У нее всегда были старомодные вкусы, что тут поделаешь. Как и у тех, чьей наследницей она стала.  
— Шахматы? — спрашивает она. — Есть еще «Монополия» и «Тривиал Персьют».  
— А карт нет? Во, надо будет пошарить в следующий раз…  
За рулем сегодня Гренуй, и Фэй опять ловит себя на том, что ей обидно. С чего он решил, что она перенервничала и нуждается в отдыхе? Да еще и отправил спать? Она прекрасно выспалась на спортивной базе! Она отдает отчет в том, что присутствие рядом других людей расслабляет, но не позволяет себе терять контроль. Хотя — когда они вернулись на базу, она согласилась выпить немного виски и проспала после этого несколько часов, пока остальные приводили в порядок «Домик». И не стала выяснять, похоронили ли чудовище. И не…  
— Ты что там говорил про мисс Минни? — спрашивает Бенджи у Мо. — Что она кого-то по второму разу решила убить?  
Фэй свешивает голову, стараясь не пропустить ни слова.  
— Мужа своего. — Мо понижает голос. — Он хотел, чтобы она с ним поехала в этот… ну, куда всем больным сказали приходить. А она не хотела, и он на нее вроде как взъелся, что она здоровая, и полез на нее. Но уже никакой был — она у него отобрала нож, что ли, и приделала. Он ее и до того всю дорогу доставал, что детей нет, ну и допрыгался. Только если что — ты ничего не слышал. Я случайно узнал. — Он уже почти шепчет. — Когда они вон, — он кивает в сторону кабины, — ночью тут сосались. Она ему все выложила, а он говорит ей: так ему и надо.  
Фэй не удивляется: если эти двое скрываются, то не слишком старательно. На минуту она задумывается, достаточно ли Минни нормальна, чтобы самостоятельно принимать решения. Но если Минни и меняется, то в лучшую сторону. По крайней мере, она уже реже зовет ее «мисс Фэй», и почти не прячется, и соглашается готовить еду по очереди. А кукла в рюкзаке — что кукла? У каждого свое. Она возвращается к читалке, вполуха слушая, как Бенджи излагает Мо свой план тренировок и обещает подобрать подходящую одежду и кроссовки.  
— Это специальная, чтобы не потеть и не мешало ничего. Где надо облегает, где надо свободно. А у меня вообще по индивидуальной мерке, потому что…  
Он останавливается, не договорив. Секунду стоит тишина, а потом Мо заходится хохотом.  
— Потому что… потому что в штанах не помещается! — выдавливает он сквозь смех — и замолкает, только когда Бенджи показывает ему внушительных размеров кулак.  
— Мал еще! Так-то он прав, — вопреки собственным словам, говорит он, обращаясь к Фэй. — В команде вечно подкалывали из-за фамилии, мол, кролику положено, но чтобы всякая сопля здесь…  
Мо хихикает — и вдруг Гренуй в кабине кричит что-то по-французски и бьет по тормозам. Фэй слетает с полки прямо на стол: Бенджи едва успевает подставить руку. Мо возмущенно вопит, что разбил нос. Фэй кое-как сползает на сиденье, выглядывает в окно и видит, как мимо проносится машина. Осознать увиденное она не успевает: «Домик» останавливается, все, привычно похватав оружие, ломятся наружу, и как раз вовремя.  
Машина тормозит, ее заносит так, что на секунду становится страшно, но водитель умудряется ловко воспользоваться заносом и развернуться на сто восемьдесят градусов, а затем, уже не разгоняясь особо, приближается к ним.  
— Назад! — командует Гренуй. — Укрыться всем! Приготовиться!  
— Вау! — Мо выглядывает из-за спины Бенджи. — Охуеть, какая тачка!  
Фэй не слишком разбирается в машинах, но склонна согласиться с ним. Низкая, приземистая, обтекаемая, машина движется почти бесшумно. Дверца поднимается вверх, и появляются ноги — женские ноги в прозрачных черных чулках, обутые в черные же туфли на шпильках. Женщина перекидывает их через бортик и легко встает во весь рост.  
Я ее знаю, думает Фэй. Вернее, видела где-то: может, в новостях?  
Рыжеватые волосы у нее собраны в аккуратный хвост, юбка и блузка — да, точно, выглажены, и — Фэй не верит глазам — она накрашена! Неброско, но различимо: ресницы, щеки, губы — почти образцовый повседневный макияж для деловой женщины средних лет.  
— Живые люди! — восклицает она. — Невероятно! Я уже почти поверила, что в Англии нет никого, кроме меня.  
— Мы тоже так думали, мэм, — отвечает Бенджи. Женщина внимательно его разглядывает — будто леденец облизывает, вдруг приходит Фэй в голову.  
— Добрый день, — говорит она. — Я Фэй, это Минни, Мо, Гренуй и Бенджи. И еще Блошка.  
Кошка, услышав собственное имя, выходит вперед, мазнув хвостом по ногам, и так же невозмутимо уходит.  
— Боюсь, я ей не понравилась, — смеется женщина. — Всегда предпочитала собак. — Она еще раз обводит всех взглядом, будто ждет чего-то, и наконец представляется: — Я Беа. Беатрис. Хочу добраться до Лондона. А вы?  
— В Лондон? В одиночку?  
— Окрестности Инверари я уже осмотрела: не ошибусь, если скажу, что сейчас на дорогах безопаснее, чем было… до того.  
Мо нехорошо улыбается и лезет в карман.  
— Глядите, мэм! Два дня назад завалили на Лох-Ломонд!  
Телефон переходит в руки Беатрис: она внимательно разглядывает чудовище.  
— А еще собаки, и крысы, и эти, с военной базы, — перечисляет Мо.  
— С военной базы?!  
— Беспилотники, мэм, — отвечает Гренуй. — Дроны. Скорее всего, мы сами случайно их активировали, но точно сказать не можем. А людей нет.  
Она отлично держится, думает Фэй. Макияж, машина и манеры. Как тренировки у Бенджи, как ресторан у Гренуя. И как «Домик» у меня самой.  
— У меня есть основания думать, что мои родственники живы.  
Или не так уж отлично.  
— Вы с ними связывались?  
— Интересно, как? Посредством голубиной почты? Я надеялась, что нас… меня вывезут, потом пришла к выводу, что нужно самой все проверить. Хотела взять вертолет — я немного умею пилотировать, — но решила не рисковать. А куда направляетесь вы?  
— Здесь не самое лучшее место для разговора, мисс Беа, — Гренуй опускает автомат. — Скоро стемнеет, а нам еще где-то останавливаться на ночь. Если уж вы столько ждали — составьте нам компанию на вечер. Обменяемся информацией.  
— Ну что ж, похоже на правду, — чуть заметно усмехается она. — Возвращаться вы не станете? Дальше никакого жилья вплоть до Инверари: но там хватает отелей для туристов.  
Фэй кивает и снова пытается разобраться в себе. Когда ее бегство превратилось в путешествие? Почему чем дальше, тем меньше она думает о Хьюго, еще меньше — о маме, и все больше забывает, зачем пустилась в путь? Дорога кажется бесконечной, Гебриды, ее цель — полнейшей глупостью. Как ей только в голову пришло ехать туда? Надо было остаться в центре страны или подаваться на юг: неужели те, кто отрезал Англию от мира, не пропустили бы выживших?  
— Мэм, может, вы покажете дорогу? — говорит Бенджи. — Не хотелось бы потеряться.  
К Фэй он стоит боком: в профиль то, что плохо умещается в стандартного размера шортах, выделяется очень заметно.  
— «Глазго Рейнджерс»? — читает вслух Беатрис. — Вы нападающий, я права? — и демонстративно поворачивается к Фэй и Греную: — Не хотите в город? Тогда, думаю, замок Инверари подойдет. Езжайте до ближайшего разворота, там пропустите меня вперед, — и идет к машине. Фэй разглядывает юбку и блузку — на первый взгляд ничего особенного, но сидит все идеально и стоит явно очень недешево. Где же она ее видела?  
— Настоящая леди, а? — цокает языком Бенджи, водворяясь на свое место в машине.  
— Она старая! — говорит Мо. — Старая же, скажи, Фэй?  
Фэй немного смешно, немного досадно. И странно — снова испытывать самые обычные чувства, ловить сиюминутные ощущения, словно и не было этого отчаянного броска на север.  
— Не думаю, что это имеет значение, особенно сейчас, — говорит она не столько Мо, сколько себе самой.  
***  
На развязке они меняются местами. Про Инверари они с Хьюго когда-то читали в путеводителе и даже мечтали купить там теплые свитеры из шерсти местных овец: вывески магазинов действительно мелькают за окнами, но город то ли слишком мал, то ли дорога обходит его по окраине. Замок вырастает по правую руку от них: наяву он еще сильнее, чем на фото, походит на дворец из сказки — серыми мощными стенами, круглыми островерхими башнями и высокими окнами. Зеленый луг и посыпанная гравием дорожка только добавляют атмосферы.  
Беатрис уже тормозит, взметая град камней, выходит и ждет их, склонив голову набок. Фэй кажется, что высокие двери сейчас распахнутся во всю ширь, и появится дворецкий во фраке, и толпа слуг выстоится в две шеренги…  
Но ничего подобного, разумеется, не происходит. «Домик» паркуется рядом — Фэй почти физически страшно оставлять его на открытом месте, а самой уходить под защиту стен. Хьюго не раз повторял, что теория вероятностей работает не так, что свершившееся событие не считается. Она и сама понимает, что вряд ли сюда забредет еще одно чудовище, имеющее опыт вождения, и все-таки медлит.  
Беатрис ждет их, помахивая вместительной кожаной сумкой.  
— Сюда. — Она указывает вправо. — Парадные залы нам не нужны.  
— У вас есть ключ?  
— Не разочаровывайте меня, месье Гренуй! Конечно, у меня есть ключ! И конечно, я не собиралась раскрывать перед вами все карты сразу.  
Дверь открывается, Беатрис лезет в сумку и достает фонарик. Что ж, поможем ей, думает Фэй, извлекая из рюкзака свой. И рюкзаки, без которых нельзя покидать машину, и их содержимое — идея все того же Гренуя: оружие, запас еды и одежды, карта, где отмечены возможные места сбора на случай, если кто-то отстанет или потеряется.  
Пять лучей разрезают темноту, освещая то кусок каменой стены, то чей-то портрет, неприязненно глядящий нарисованными глазами, то подставку для зонтов или столик. Потом вспыхивает свет.  
— Я не остановила генератор. — Беатрис оглядывает их ошеломленные физиономии. — Только отключила рубильники. Прошу!  
Не так уж тут и роскошно, усмехается про себя Фэй. Естественно, она и не думала, что все эти аристократы до сих пор обедают на серебре и спят под балдахином. Гостиная невелика — Беатрис швыряет сумку на кресло и склоняется над камином, поджигая аккуратную пирамидку поленьев.  
— Вам помочь? — Бенджи усаживается рядом с ней, и Фэй видит, как они улыбаются друг другу, пока зажигалка переходит из рук в руки.  
— Фэй? Ванная вот там. Насос работает, и вода должна была остаться, но советую экономить. Полотенца на вешалке. Или хотите сначала посмотреть комнаты? Хорошо, что сейчас лето, — Беатрис встает, разглаживая юбку. — Я жила вот в этой, а вы можете разместиться в тех двух: одна для леди, другая для джентльменов. Все остальные тоже свободны, но там не убрано. — Следует еще одна усмешка.  
Комнаты очень простые: кровати, шкафы, трюмо и рабочий стол.  
— Разберемся, — кивает Гренуй. Минни выглядывает у него из-за спины.  
— О, и, конечно, устроим вашу кошку! Вон там, в кухне, есть миски…  
Мо вихрем носится по всем комнатам, изучая новую игрушку, Минни исчезает на кухне.  
— Обычно я входил через дверь для персонала, — замечает Гренуй, стоит Беатрис выйти.  
— А я — для туристов, так что ты разбираешься во всем лучше. Думаешь, она действительно здесь жила? Судя по произношению, она не шотландка. И дикцию ей явно ставили специально.  
— На горничную или официантку не похожа. Посмотрим. Пистолет держи поближе, если что. Бенджи-то все. Пропал, — он усмехается углом рта. — Она его готова живьем слопать.  
Беатрис возвращается в брюках и джемпере с коротким рукавом.  
— Зреет заговор? — Она поднимает брови, глядя на них, и острые черты смягчаются. — Нет, это не мой дом. Когда все началось, мы гостили здесь с мужем — с бывшим вообще-то, но у нас прекрасные отношения… были. Нам не рекомендовали возвращаться до нормализации обстановки, а потом — увы, стало поздно. Сирил умер, но сообщить об этом я уже не могла. Ну что ж, кажется, нам стоит помочь Минни с ужином!  
***  
Вина наливают всем, даже Мо. Бутылки старые, нарочито покрытые пылью. Фэй делает вид, что пьет, и переглядывается с Гренуем — она уверена, что Беатрис отлично замечает это.  
— Завтра мы хотим доехать до Обана. С паромом нам не справиться, но можно взять моторную лодку.  
— Предполагаете разделиться?  
Гренуй качает головой:  
— Ни в коем случае.  
— У каждого из нас слишком неприятный опыт выживания в одиночку, — добавляет Фэй. — Вот если бы придумать, как переправить «Домик»…  
— Домик?  
— Наш кемпер.  
— Как мило! Не хочу навязываться, но думаю, что могу оказаться полезной.  
— Да вы уже! Первый нормальный ужин за все время! — Бенджи поднимает бокал и осторожно касается бокала Беатрис.  
— Я вожу машину, езжу верхом, умею стрелять — и попадать, смею надеяться. И, если можно так сказать, профессиональный организатор. О, не смотрите на меня так, Фэй! Да, я ехала в Лондон — но только потому, что не видела другого выхода. А теперь он появился. Так я могу вступить в клуб?  
— Считайте, вы уже там! — Бенджи как бы случайно накрывает своей черной лапищей худую веснушчатую руку Беатрис. Та ее не убирает, но смотрит не на него.  
— Мы берем всех, — говорит Фэй. — Кстати, вы не знаете, где можно раздобыть радиостанции?  
— Хм… у охраны? То есть там, где она раньше была? Предлагаю подумать об этом завтра, — заключает она. — До отъезда в Обан. Прошу вас, Минни, не беспокойтесь! Я все уберу сама.  
Мо сдается первым. Фэй следит, как он умывается и чистит зубы, и думает, что Беатрис, безусловно, будет полезна еще в одном: как пример приличных манер. Бенджи всем хорош — как друг и тренер, как равный, но нужны же и авторитеты!  
Минни и Гренуй исчезают почти незаметно — в одной из свободных комнат. Фэй слышит, как звякает задвижка, и улыбается. Эта игра ей ни к чему, уж поверьте! Она заглядывает к Мо: тот уткнулся носом в подушку, кошка спит у него под боком, свернувшись клубком. Фэй привычно подбирает разбросанную как попало одежду. Дети. Все упирается в детей. Он с Хьюго когда-то говорили об этом и решили отложить разговор до защиты, но Фэй и сама не знала, чего хочет. Читать книги ей нравилось гораздо больше. В замке наверняка есть библиотека — по крайней мере, она видела книги на столике возле камина.  
Она выключает свет, удивляясь, что руки сами помнят, что делать, и выходит в гостиную. Кресло у огня глубокое и мягкое, на полке, кроме «Бриджет Джонс» и «Зова кукушки», довольно закономерно обнаруживается томик Вальтера Скотта.  
В кухне гаснет свет, слышится смешок и голос Беатрис:  
— Кухонный стол? Очень романтично, но я слишком стара, чтобы…  
— Ты не старая! — пылко возражает Бенджи. — Ты очень красивая. Иди сюда, детка, ну…  
Хлопает дверь, кто-то натыкается на стол. Фэй пугается, что ее обнаружат, и уже собирается встать, но Беатрис вдруг говорит:  
— Ого! Это действительно то, что я думаю?  
— Нравится? Потрогай его, детка, а? Погладь. Смотри, как он хочет… — Бенджи почти шепчет, глухо и низко, шуршит одежда, и Фэй понимает, что опоздала. Не вставать же прямо сейчас? Она съеживается в кресле, благословляя его высокую спинку. Но двоим на диване уж точно не до посторонних звуков.  
Все, что она видит — пляшущие по стене тени, побольше и поменьше. Они то разъединяются, то сливаются вместе. Фэй становится жарко, она старается сдержать дыхание — но не может не представлять все, что происходит совсем близко.  
Вот сейчас: на пол падают туфли — одна и другая, шелестит шелком блузка… а этот щелчок — расстегнутый лифчик. Большая тень сгибается, Беатрис стонет, и Фэй представляет, как губы вбирают сосок и ласкают его, и — не желая того — возбуждается тоже. Надо уйти, убеждает она себя, но как же хорошо чувствовать себя наконец-то живой, пусть даже взяв эту жизнь, это желание у тех, кто сильнее.  
— Давай, — шепчет, задыхаясь, Беатрис. — Не бойся, все получится.  
— Ох, детка, я же слишком большой. Тебе больно будет…  
Фэй не выдерживает, разворачивается в своем кресле, выглядывая сбоку, и прикусывает губу. Пламени камина хватает, чтобы рассмотреть: Беатрис лежит на ковре, не на диване, закинув руки за голову, рыжие волосы разметались, розовые соски выделяются на белой груди с темными пятнами веснушек. Бенджи навис над ней, как статуя черного дерева, и осторожно водит членом по ее животу и между ног, и она стонет, закатывая глаза, и подается к нему. Фэй видит, как он входит — осторожно, замирая после каждого движения. Капли пота на груди только придают ему скульптурности.  
— Ну, большой парень, — хрипло выговаривает Беатрис, — Покажи, на что ты способен.  
Бенджи бросается вперед. Мускулы на спине сокращаются, двигаясь под кожей, задница сжимается. Он глухо рычит, Беатрис стонет и забрасывает тонкую белую ногу ему на плечо.  
— Еще, — требует она. — Еще!  
Фэй скатывается обратно в кресло. Внизу живота у нее горит, она с трудом удерживается, чтобы не потрогать себя — это она-то! С Хьюго все было совсем не так — беззвучно, потому что стонать и тем более кричать она считала вульгарным, и он соглашался с ней, лаская ее осторожно и коротко и все время спрашивая, нравится ли ей, не нужно ли остановиться или сделать как-то иначе.  
— О-о-о! — тянет Беатрис.  
Фэй снова смотрит — и видит, как она вцепляется в короткие завитки и заставляет Бенджи навалиться на нее всей тяжестью, а потом вскрикивает и охает, а он мычит что-то сквозь зубы и замирает. Раздается глухое: «Слезь, раздавишь меня, силач».  
Бенджи откатывается и растягивается на ковре, являя себя во всей красе. Член тяжело лежит на бедре — из него стекает белая струйка, и Фэй нестерпимо хочется дотянуться и стереть ее.  
Ей вовсе не нравится Бенджи, убеждает она себя. Она не завидует Беатрис, которая действительно проглотила его, не напрягаясь. Она вообще не завидует — но…  
— Второй раунд — только в постели, — говорит Беатрис.  
— Как скажешь, детка. С тобой — хоть куда!  
Они собирают одежду. Уходят. Надо идти и ей.  
***  
—Если меня кто-то слышит, ответьте, — повторяет Гренуй снова и снова. — Вызывает замок Инверари. Если кто-то меня слышит…  
Он откладывает наушники и безнадежно машет рукой:  
— Игрушка. Надо что-нибудь помощнее.  
Фэй украдкой смотрит на Беатрис: та опять переоделась, на этот раз в джинсы, свитер и сапожки. Бенджи взвешивает на руке ее рюкзак и смеется:  
— Детка, чего ты там набрала? Камней?  
— Так, — говорит она. — Всего понемногу. Фэй, у вас достаточно посуды? Есть хороший набор для пикников на шесть персон. И, если не возражаете, я поеду на своей. Я понимаю, рано или поздно ее придется бросить — но пока хотелось бы сохранить.  
— Как хотите, — отвечает Фэй без всякой задней мысли. — Но ночевать лучше вместе со всеми.  
— Непременно! — подхватывает Беатрис. — Одиночество в больших дозах мне противопоказано!  
Бенджи обнимает ее и смеется.  
Недоволен только Мо, внезапно лишившийся приятеля.  
— А тренировки? — говорит он угрюмо.  
— Эй, чувак, посмотрим, как ты будешь ныть завтра, когда выйдешь на пробежку!  
У Бенджи отличное настроение, Гренуй и Минни тоже выглядят отдохнувшими и бодрыми. Не выспалась только Фэй. Вполне закономерно, думает она, пока компания выдвигается наконец на улицу. Беатрис возится в холле, выключая генератор.  
Ночью прошел дождь, трава и гравий еще не высохли. Фэй беспокоится о «Домике». Конечно, она лично проверила все окна и двери, но мало ли что? И колеса стоит подкачать, напоминает она Греную. Тот кивает и первым выворачивает из-за угла к главному входу.  
И останавливается.  
Остальные кучей вываливаются следом, подталкивая его вперед и тоже замирая.  
На секунду Фэй кажется, что вчерашние фантазии все-таки воплотись в жизнь. Не дворецкий и слуги — но куда лучше, настоящий рыцарь в полном доспехе. И еще один, и еще. Она зачарованно разглядывает их, когда Гренуй орет:  
— Беги!  
Они не успевают. Сзади — с той дорожки, по которой они только что шли — раздается окрик:  
— Всем стоять! — а потом и очередь.  
— Спецкостюмы, — бросает сквозь зубы Гренуй и ругается по-французски.  
Фэй не понимает. Если это не рыцари и не инопланетяне, то кто? Спасательная команда? Может, все обойдется?  
— Оружие на землю, — командует человек в костюме. — Всем выйти на середину, — он недвусмысленно указывает дулом автомата, куда именно. Его сотоварищи, что стоят впереди, ждут, не двигаясь.  
Беатрис пожимает плечами и решительно идет вперед. Фэй хватает за руку Мо, оглядывается. Минни нет. И кошки тоже.  
— Надеюсь, это спасательная операция? — спокойно заявляет Беатрис. — В противном случае…  
— Молчать! Отвечать на вопросы!  
Фэй невольно усмехается. Спецкостюм, как назвал его Гренуй, очень похож на скафандр. Можно представить, что там, внутри, не человек, а головоногий марсианин с пучком щупалец — если бы не сугубо земной приказ, произнесенный хрипящим металлическим голосом.  
— Нет, это вы отвечайте! — бесстрашно перебивает его Беатрис. — Номер части, род войск, звание, личный номер! Почему не организовано спасение выживших? По какому праву вы угрожаете законопослушным гражданам Соединенного королевства?  
— Вы заражены! — хрипит «скафандр». — Как представляющие опасность для здоровых людей, вы должны проследовать в пункт оказания помощи для помещения в карантин.  
— Хрен тебе! — вступает Мо. — Чтобы мы там тоже подохли, как все остальные? Никуда не пойдем!  
Беатрис треплет его по голове, и Мо, как ни странно, даже не отстраняется.  
— Вы слышите? Никто из нас не болен. Я приказываю вам сейчас же убрать оружие и освободить нас!  
— Здесь я отдаю приказы!  
— Нет, молодой человек, — говорит Беатрис, глядя в слепое стекло шлема. — Не вы. Приказы отдает Главнокомандующий, коим является правящий монарх Британской империи. Поскольку королевскую семью постигла та же участь, что и абсолютное большинство ее подданных, трон переходит к единственному живому ее члену. Ко мне! Сара Беатрис, герцогиня Йоркская, требует от вас ответа!  
Бенджи кашляет, будто давится чем-то.  
— Вы! — хрипит динамик на шлеме. — Вы!  
— Снял бы ты эту штуку, парень, — говорит Гренуй. — Если уж до сих пор не умер, значит, и без нее выживешь. А эти твои…  
Фэй смотрит на них — на тех, кто молчит и не двигается, и потрясенно выговаривает:  
— Скафандры пустые? Вы их нарочно поставили?  
— Вы слышали приказ? — спрашивает Беатрис. — Положите оружие!  
Он по-прежнему держит их на прицеле, но вполне ощутимо колеблется — и в это время раздается выстрел. Пуля попадает в руку: «скафандр» выпускает автомат — тот повисает на ремне, и Греную хватает времени, чтобы подскочит к сваленной на землю куче.  
Минни! Минни, которая спряталась!  
Отстегивать шлем одной рукой не так уж легко. «Скафандр» возится довольно долго; в конце концов шлем откидывается. Типичный военный, думает Фэй. Короткая стрижка — впрочем, уже потерявшая форму, — квадратная челюсть, пронзительно-серые глаза…  
— Королевский шотландский, — рапортует он, глядя в никуда. — Капитан Мак-Тир, личный номер…  
— Докладывайте, капитан!  
На королеву мы не рассчитывали, думает Фэй. Герцогиня Аргайл — может быть, ведь замок принадлежит Аргайлам. Но королева? С пятью… нет, уже шестью подданными? Справилась она неплохо, признает Фэй, но есть в этом что-то от анекдота.  
Поездку в Обан приходится отложить: они возвращаются в замок, и капитан Мак-Тир, получив гражданский спортивный костюм, чашку чая и сэндвич с консервированной говядиной, принимается за доклад, который мало чем отличается от прочих историй. Разве что оружия у него хватало в избытке — и пайков тоже.  
— Был откомандирован для охраны лаборатории, где, по миом предположениям, велось создание вакцины от… они называли ее британский грипп.  
— Французский насморк, — бормочет Гренуй. Фэй, не сдержавшись, прыскает — и Беатрис тоже. Капитан Мак-Тир гневно сверкает на них глазами.  
— Несколько специалистов покинули лабораторию. У меня не было приказа не выпускать их. После того как оставшиеся, а также мои подчиненные погибли, я неоднократно пытался связаться с командованием и доложить обстановку, но мне никто не отвечал. В течение месяца я не покидал бункер, постоянно прослушивая эфир. На всякий случай подготовил костюм… лучше бы противорадиационный, но их у нас не было — лаборатория другого профиля. А потом…  
— Услышал нас? — подхватывает Гренуй. — А зачем устроил этот цирк?  
Мак-Тир пожимает плечами:  
— Это ты говорил? — спрашивает он, наконец-то оставив официальный тон. — Звучало так, будто замок захвачен террористами. Этот твой акцент… Вот я и решил подготовиться.  
— Выглядело натурально, — говорит Фэй. — По крайней мере, я поверила.  
— Так это вы, мэм, меня подстрелили? — спрашивает Мак-Тир у Минни. Та привычно пытается отступить, но делает над собой усилие и кивает. — Как я вас не заметил? Отлично прячетесь!  
— Да мы все здесь полны сюрпризов, чувак, — скалится Бенджи. — Так что если вздумаешь еще…  
— Не вздумаю, — Капитан горбится, словно истратив последние силы.  
— Вот-вот, — Беатрис одобрительно кивает. — Вы и мистер Гренуй — наша армия, и мы на вас надеемся.  
— А я? — спрашивает Мо. К королевскому сану Беатрис он относится с недоверием, все еще ревнуя Бенджи.  
— Волонтер, вероятно.  
— Только после получения образования, — добавляет Фэй.  
— Так нечестно! Я что, один должен учиться?!  
— Пока, — говорит Фэй. — Будем надеяться, что только пока.  
***  
Обан никто не эвакуировал. Возможно, кто-то уехал сам, но большинство жителей остались и приняли смерть у себя дома. Обан мертв и неприступен в своей смерти.  
Они отстреливают с десяток собак, попытавшихся было кинуться на «Домик» и примкнувшую к нему «Герцогиню» — так Бенджи окрестил машину Беатрис.  
— К паромной переправе не проехать, — решает Гренуй. — Движемся вдоль берега, действуем по обстановке.  
Капитан кивает. Он с трудом смиряется с тем, что командуют другие. Поначалу пытается убедить всех вернуться в бункер, как наиболее защищенное место, но поддержки не находит — поселиться рядом с вирусами не хочется никому. Прежнее место его дислокации — штаб-квартира полка, если Фэй не ошибается — аж в самом Эдинбурге.  
— Остров, — говорит Фэй. Она чувствует, что теперь окончательно отодвинута на задний план, и рада этому. Не будут же они кочевать все время? Где-то да осядут; замок Инверари, например, ее полностью устраивает. Она могла бы учить Мо, и присматривать за библиотекой, и мало ли что еще?  
— Будем считать это разведкой, — говорит Беатрис. — Остров, безусловно, более безопасен. И собаки… Я просто не могу! — восклицает она. — Вспомнить только того шелти! А ведь там были еще и скотч-терьер, и пудель, кажется, даже борзые! Хорошо вам, кошатникам, — она косится на кошку, спокойно спящую на полке: совещание, как всегда проводится в «Домике». — И вы понимаете, что я не смогу просто прятаться где-то: если живы мы, значит, есть еще живые, и мой долг — позаботиться о них. Скай — совсем неплохое место, но для нас, пожалуй, он слишком велик. Может быть, Малл или Рам? И эта блокада, о которой вы говорили, Фэй…  
Еще один сюрприз: о блокаде всем известно только от нее. Фэй допускает, что мама могла чего-то не расслышать или перетолковать по-своему, но все принимают эту версию безоговорочно.  
— Если территориальные воды действительно патрулируются, это наш шанс!  
Беатрис полностью входит в роль царствующей особы. Бедняга Бенджи несколько обескуражен, но — Фэй улыбается про себя — Беатрис удаляется вместе с ним на верхнюю полку и без особых церемоний задергивает занавеску.  
— Ваше место, капитан, — говорит Фэй. — Я заберу свои вещи и переберусь вперед к Мо.  
— Брайан. Меня зовут Брайан. Не стоит, я отлично переночую вместе с мальчиком.  
— Боюсь, что мальчик будет против, — улыбается Фэй. — Он не слишком доверяет чужим, а вы…  
— Понимаю. — Он силится не подавать вида — но распределением мест явно потрясен, ничуть не меньше, чем явлением новой королевы. — Если что, зовите!  
— А вы замечали здесь что-то нестандартное? — спрашивает она. — Не собак или крыс, а нечто совсем непонятное?  
— Как та тварь, которую вы показали? Вряд ли. Я вел наблюдение, но просматривать все записи не успевал, а большую часть времени пытался заняться чем-то.  
— Например?  
— Похоронил всех, кого мог. Поддерживал в порядке вооружение и спецодежду, слушал эфир… старался не пить. Не знаю, что было бы, если бы не вы. Мистер Гренуй — он же служил? Думаю, смогу подсказать ему кое-что.  
Фэй понимает, что капитан дезориентирован, потерян. Неизвестно, как он станет себя вести, когда придет в себя — но пока его поведение внушает надежду. Надо было мне все-таки пойти на курсы оказания первой помощи, размышляет она, глядя на его заклеенную пластырем руку — костюм оказался на редкость прочным. Не стоило откладывать все — всю жизнь! — на после защиты, но кто же знал?  
***  
Чем дальше к северу, тем меньше остается признаков человеческого присутствия. Дорога идет вдоль моря, в виду островов: Фэй вглядывается в облачно-серую даль, но не видит ничего, кроме солнечных бликов. Разметка дороги еще свежа, указатели в порядке. Она снова вспоминает так и не случившийся отпуск — если бы Хьюго поддался на уговоры, они могли бы потратить день, чтобы доехать, например, до полуразрушенного замка Данстаффнидж или прокатиться на яхте… хотя нет, такое им было бы не по средствам. Марина кажется невредимой: Брайан — он сидит на пассажирском сиденье — вспоминает, что сильных ветров за это время почти не было, но на предложение остановиться и поискать здесь паром только машет рукой:  
— Вряд ли мы что-то здесь найдем. Яхты попадаются очень крутые, но машину ни на одну не загонишь. Слишком близко к городу, никто не рискнет…  
— Что? — спрашивает Фэй.  
— Обделывать свои темные делишки. Контрабанда, — он пожимает плечами. — Местных не исправишь.  
Приступу словоохотливости Фэй не удивляется — достаточно вспомнить, как сама она беседовала с кошкой. Та, словно услыхав ее мысли, подает голос, и Брайан хмурится.  
— Родители держали двух котов — знаете, шотландцев? Как думаете, могли они уцелеть? Чушь какая-то: мне бы горевать о своих, а я беспокоюсь за кошек… Прямо хоть езжай туда. — Он трясет головой. — Сейчас будет мост, потом аэропорт, — говорит он преувеличенно бодро, — а там, глядишь, что-нибудь присмотрим. Как увидите указатель «Частная собственность» — тормозите.  
Они пролетают мост, невесомой дугой нависающий над проливом. Фэй не желает думать, сколько он еще продержится — будущего нет. Есть только море слева и стена из дикого камня справа, а за ней — негустой лесок: на бедной почве деревьям больше не вырасти. На секунду ей кажется, что там, в леске, что-то движется: может, косуля или лиса? Она смотрит внимательнее, косит, стараясь не упускать из виду дорогу: ничего. Просто отражение в стекле.  
— Здесь! — говорит Брайан, указывая на дощатый шлагбаум. — Местечко в самый раз!  
Грунтовая дорога за шлагбаумом делает резкий поворот и ныряет вниз, теряясь из виду.  
— Лучше бы мне вас сменить.  
Фэй начинает злиться. Да, она не принцесса, не наемник из Иностранного легиона и даже не член сборной по футболу, но «Домик» — ее. И нечего всяким выпихивать ее из-за руля.  
— Спасибо, справлюсь, — отвечает она сухо, отчетливо сознавая, что другого напарника у нее не будет — во всяком случае, в ближайшее время.  
Брайан поднимает руки:  
— Без обид, мисс Фэй. Ничего не имел в виду. Н очень-то я вам нравлюсь, верно? — он улыбается, демонстрируя отличные зубы. — Вот и вы мне тоже. Слишком много думаете. Но желающих поменяться вроде как нет?  
Фэй кивает. Пожалуй, такой расклад ее устраивает больше, чем расшаркивания и уступки. Она смотрит, как Брайан убирает шлагбаум, обводит взглядом кусты, придерживая автомат… И ни словом не возражает Беатрис, пожелавшей спускаться на своей «Герцогине».  
***  
—Я же говорил!  
Брайан просто исходит самодовольством. Мужская шовинистическая свинья, думает Фэй. Собой она довольна не меньше — аккуратно съехала вниз по настоящему серпантину. Три серых домишки, поджидающие их внизу, кажутся частью скалы. Позади них прячется укромная бухта, а в ней…  
Фэй не видно, что там разглядывают Брайан и Гренуй. Лезть вперед она не собирается — и ей совершенно не нравится, что все так легкомысленно толпятся у железной лесенки, ведущей в бухту, оставив открытыми спины. Автомата ей так и не дали: тыкать в кусты пистолетом довольно глупо, но ощущение чужого взгляда чем дальше, тем явственнее. Гренуй оборачивается на нее — и виновато опускает голову.  
— Двое охраняют здесь, — отрывисто говорит он. — Бенджи, Беатрис. Остальные вниз.  
Фэй проходит к лесенке. Ощущение исчезает, как не бывало — она снова среди людей.  
— То, что надо, — говорит Брайан, оглядывая самую странную лодку, какую Фэй когда-либо видела. У лодки высоко поднятая на четырех опорах рубка, больше напоминающая сторожевую вышку, и нечто вроде экскаваторного ковша на носу. — Думаю, я с ней справлюсь. Ну-ка, проверим.  
Через полчаса она начинает скучать. Процесс идет. Брайан опускает и поднимает ковш, то есть пандус, по которому предполагается закатить «Домик» на лодку. Потом отвязывает канат и отводит лодку, пока порожнюю, на несколько десятков футов от берега. Остров совсем недалеко: со своего места Фэй легко может рассмотреть высокий берег, чахлые сосны, вереск и тропинку к воде.  
— Минни, сменишь леди Беа? — командует свежеиспеченный морской волк. — Пора провести пару экспериментов посерьезнее!  
— Мою «Герцогиню»? — Пронзительное сопрано Беатрис режет уши. — Вы хотите, чтобы я позволила ставить на ней опыты? Почему нельзя пригнать что-нибудь еще?  
Брайан пожимает плечами и ждет.  
— Потому что мы хотим управиться до темноты, — говорит Гренуй.  
— Сейчас темнеет в полночь!  
— Вот именно.  
Беатрис резко выдыхает — должно быть, успокаиваясь.  
— Хорошо, — кивает она. — Хорошо. Но я буду с ней.  
— Ни в коем случае, Ваше Величество! — Гренуй картинно взмахивает руками. — Оставить Британию без королевы? Пусть я француз и республиканец, но в данном случае… Почему ее напарник не Гренуй, уныло спрашивает себя Фэй, выступая вперед.  
— Я, — говорит она. — Как не представляющая особой ценности…  
— Ну, дорогая, не кокетничайте, — язвит раздосадованная Беатрис. — Вам не идет. Хотя вариант неплох, признаю. Вы умеете плавать?  
Фэй не отвечает. Мо, который претендовал на третье кресло в рубке, мрачно замолкает и отходит в сторону. Ждать больше нечего.  
Фэй не самый большой любитель автомобилей, но серебряная «Герцогиня» — настоящая игрушка. Удобство, доведенное почти до совершенства. После «Воксхолла» управлять ею — все равно что дышать свободно после респиратора. Фэй осторожно подает машину вперед, поднимаясь буквально по дюйму, и вдруг понимает, на что это похоже: на Бенджи, который… на Бенджи с Беатрис. Она больше не медлит — въезжает на палубу и ставит машину на ручной тормоз. Брайан подтаскивает какие-то веревки, закрепляя ее, и машет рукой, приказывая Фэй подняться в рубку.  
— Эй, на палубе! — кричит сверху Бенджи.  
Беатрис наблюдает за происходящим, поджав губы, но придраться ей не к чему. Пока.  
— Держитесь, — говорит Брайан, и они отходят от берега. Десять ярдов, и еще десять, и еще… Пролив не слишком широк, ветра почти нет, лодка идет медленно и плавно. Брайан хмыкает, искоса поглядывая на Фэй.  
— Да, не «Катти Сарк», — заявляет он самодовольно. — Зато не опрокинется, — и скрещивает пальцы на удачу.  
Они действительно не торопятся, зато и обзор с высоты открывается просто сказочный. На ближайшем островке — Лисморе, если верить карте — буйно цветет жасмин, три серых коттеджа, составляющие поселок, дремлют на нежарком послеполуденном солнце.  
Фэй оборачивается, находит «Домик», скользит взглядом выше — и у нее перехватывает дыхание.  
— Там, — без голоса говорит она, указывая рукой.  
Там — наверху, за шоссе, с которого они свернули, за каменной стенкой, движется что-то непонятное: темная фигура, слишком большая для человека.  
— «Герцогиня» вызывает «Домик», — кричит Брайан, налегая на штурвал. — Сверху! Предположительно медведь!  
— Откуда здесь медведь?  
— Какая, на хрен, разница? Из зверинца сбежал! Давай быстрей, черт, — бормочет он. — Фэй, где он?  
— Не вижу! — кричит она в отчаянии.  
— Бинокль! В ящике посмотри!  
Бинокль находится в ящике под штурвалом, Фэй поспешно наводит резкость, шаря взглядом по дороге.  
Существо спускается вниз с неуклонностью механизма: стремительными рывками перемещается от точки к точке, низко склонившись вперед. Глаза слезятся: Фэй видит, как существо одним прыжком перемахивает трехфутовую изгородь и дорогу сразу.  
— В машину! — кричит она в микрофон. — Он близко!  
Она видит, как Бенджи заталкивает в «Домик» Минни, как Гренуй и Беатрис бегут к лестнице… Мо, шепчет она. Где Мо? Но Мо не видно — и существа тоже. Бенджи торопится развернуться, подать кемпер к самому обрыву — и не успевает. Очередь ложится поперек, отсекая их друг от друга.  
— Не поднимайтесь! — кричит Фэй. Тварь, должно быть, засела в одном из коттеджей — в мансарде или на чердаке, и лупит оттуда. Пусть Мо хватит ума не вылезать, думает Фэй. Он смог выжить один среди собак, он непременно догадается пересидеть где-нибудь…  
Еще одна очередь рассекает воду — совсем близко от них.  
— К берегу не подходите, — сипит радио голосом Гренуя. — Вы там как на выставке.  
— Дерьмо собачье, — бормочет Брайан и одним движением выдергивает Фэй из кресла. — На мое место, штурвал держи ровно!  
— На чердаке… — начинает она.  
— Сам знаю!  
— Подожди, дай я попробую, — слышен голос Беатрис. Гренуй принимается что-то отвечать, но она, не слушая, начинает очень громко и отчетливо:  
— Пожалуйста, не стреляйте! У нас нет злых намерений, мы не причиним вам вреда. Скажите, что вам нужно, и мы попытаемся договориться. Мы понимаем, что вы действуете под влиянием стресса, возможно, вы, как и все мы, потеряли близких и нуждаетесь в помощи и утешении…  
Голос, обычно резкий и высокий, становится звучным, бархатным. Он журчит, убаюкивая, убеждая — Фэй, как маленькая, готова бежать к его обладательнице, она так хочет спрятаться от этого страшного мира, просить, чтобы ей помогли и утешили… И вздрагивает, очнувшись, когда Брайан выдыхает и бьет себя кулаком по колену:  
— Что такое?  
— Минни, чтоб вас всех! Выскочила!  
Все не так уж плохо, убеждает себя Фэй. Минни умница — с чердака ее не заметили, она отлично прячется и может отыскать Мо... Очередь прошивает «Домик» насквозь. Фэй кричит. Ей кажется, что пули попали в нее, в ее собственное тело.  
Все замирает — и в наступившей тишине слышится плач ребенка.  
— Это еще что?! — шепотом орет Брайан. — Откуда?  
Ребенок заходится плачем — взахлеб, безутешно, как плачут дети, еще не умеющие говорить, и Фэй осеняет.  
— Кукла, — говорит она. — Кукла Минни.  
Одной рукой удерживая штурвал, другой она подносит к глазам бинокль — но не находит ни Минни, ни Мо и спускается ниже, старясь рассмотреть «Домик» — как раз вовремя, что увидеть, как отодвигается дверь и Бенджи кубарем вываливается наружу.  
— Вниз, идиот! — кричит Брайан, не замечая, что его не слышат. Бенджи может успеть — с его-то скоростью, но он медлит, нарочно подставляясь. Фэй сжимает кулаки — ей кажется, что существо разгадало его план и не выдаст себя, но оно стреляет. Бенджи скатывается вниз, не касаясь лесенки ногами — только придерживаясь за перила. Он в безопасности: берег нависает козырьком, создавая естественное укрытие — за него, наверно, и была когда-то выбрана бухточка.  
— Уже легче,— констатирует Брайан. — Ну, сука, сейчас мы тебя… Чердак, левый от меня дом, — говорит он. — Бенджи?  
— Задело немного.  
— Выдвигаемся, — говорит Брайан. — Фэй, вниз!  
Она послушно поднимается — хотя больше всего хочет поспорить, спросить, кто же будет вести, если Брайан собирается стрелять. Он меряет ее взглядом: оба отвлекаются едва ли на пару секунд, но этого хватает, чтобы все изменилось: бурая туша вылетает с балкона, рушится на крышу «Домика» и съезжает на землю — с недоступной для них стороны. Брайан стреляет, Фэй судорожно хватается за поручни и вздрагивает. Вздрагивает и «Домик» — и начинает двигаться. Тварь попросту толкает его к обрыву, к лесенке: Фэй дотягивается до бинокля, но ничего толком не видит — до тех пор, пока «Домик» не рушится с обрыва вниз и, грохоча, катится по склону на дощатый причал.  
Фэй снова кричит — ее крик подхватывают, и сквозь слезы и звон в ушах она различает пронзительный, душераздирающий визг Мо. Ее словно выворачивают наизнанку: весь кусок жизни, который она кое-как собрала после гибели Хьюго, после гибели мира, который она протащила через всю Англию; вся память о похороненных где-то Лорен, Айле и Берти, все, что копилось и болело внутри, разрывает ее на части вместе с «Домиком». Она выскакивает из рубки, отталкивается, прыгает — и летит. Берег бросается ей под ноги — и оказывается, что она стоит, пошатываясь, прямо напротив твари на краю обрыва и повторяет только:  
— Нет, нет, нет!  
Тварь отталкивает ее ударом руки — или лапы. Смахивает на землю, как назойливо жужжащую муху, и прет дальше — Фэй видит заросшие бурой шерстью гигантские ступни, обутые в разорванные напрочь ботинки.  
— У него автомат! — кричит Фэй из последних сил: вот он, болтается на шее, и если тварь вспомнит про него… Гренуй появляется из-за кромки обрыва, как черт из табакерки, и Фэй снова видит, как протягивается невидимая веревка с крюком и сдергивает автомат, разрывая ремень. Фэй падает лицом в траву, не зная, что может сделать еще, и только зажимает уши, когда сверху снова стреляют. Перед глазами у нее снова и снова топочут звериные лапы в человеческой обуви, которая когда-то была обычными ботинками, темно-коричневыми с желтым кантом. Такие же были у Хьюго, задыхаясь от слез, думает она, один шнурок порвался, мы не нашли подходящих по цвету и взяли бежевые, от старых кроссовок. Бежевые…  
— Не стреляйте! — кричит она. — Не стреляйте!  
Очередь ударяет в бурую тушу, та катится вниз, и там снова раздаются выстрелы. Фэй дотаскивает себя до лесенки, ползком спускается по ней, повторяя сквозь слезы:  
— Не стреляйте! Это Хьюго!  
Гренуй подхватывает ее и тащит в сторону.  
— Пусти! — отбивается Фэй. — Пусти, это он!  
Зверь ранен, но не убит: он пытается подняться, опираясь на длинные передние лапы — руки?  
— Хьюго? — говорит Фэй. — Это ты?  
Зверь рычит, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону: движения кажутся незавершенными, неправильными, будто он не знает точно, что собирается сделать.  
— Хьюго, пожалуйста! Как тебе помочь?  
— Пристрелить, — говорят сзади. — Ты посмотри на него! Это же не человек!  
Панда, вспоминает Фэй. Панды не выживают. Она жадно разглядывает тело, поросшее бурой шерстью, искривленные лапы, обрывки одежды — ей даже кажется, что она узнает рубашку, его любимую, клетчатую.  
— Как у того, — слышит она. — Кабана. Та ж фигня.  
В берег почти неощутимо толкается лодка, Брайан спрыгивает в воду и бредет к ним. С обрыва спускается Мо, за ним Минни.  
— Хьюго? — спрашивает Брайан. — Погоди… а как его полностью? Не доктор Хьюго Торндайк?  
Фэй кивает. Существо вскидывается и щерится, показывая клыки. Брайан наступает на него, пригнув голову.  
— Доктор Торндайк, — рычит он. — Так вот почему вы ушли? И Гриффис тоже? А здесь какого черта забыли?  
Существо невероятным усилием отрывает себя от земли и кидается на Брайана, подминая его под себя. Фэй не помнит, откуда у нее в руке взялся пистолет. Она видит, как гигантские клыки смыкаются на плече Брайана, старательно, как учили, целится — и стреляет Хьюго в висок.  
***  
—Он вел дневник, пока мог.  
Это первое, что Фэй слышит, очнувшись. В «Домике» знакомо пахнет кожей, бензином и свежезаваренным кофе. В ногах свернулась кошка — почувствовав взгляд, она приоткрывает зеленый глаз и сладко зевает.  
— Выспались, мисс Фэй? — спрашивает Минни. В руках у нее кукла. — Ничего, если моя Рози у вас полежит?  
— Дневник? — голос кажется чужим. Горло саднит.  
Брайан выходит вперед, так, что она может его видеть. Рука висит на перевязи, плечо замотано толстой белой повязкой.  
— Королева у нас просто на все руки, — он кривится в усмешке. — Окончила курсы медсестер в том числе. Так вот, дневник. Он его примотал к себе — видимо, пока еще оставался вменяемым. Судя по всему, они сделали первый вариант вакцины. Двое рискнули испытать на себе, а когда увидели, что дело швах — ушли. Там написано, что для правильной вакцины нужна была кровь иммунного человека — то есть…  
— Я знаю, что это значит.  
Фэй неловко шевелится, пытается сесть.  
— Думаю, он и на нас напал, потому что помнил что-то такое. Ради крови. Помнили же они, как водить машину и стрелять…  
Фэй качает головой. Значит, она рассудила верно, когда простилась с Хьюго еще там, дома. Но как же больно!  
— Позову остальных, — говорит Брайан.  
Минни осторожно гладит ее по голове — того и гляди начнет укачивать, как куклу.  
— Ты здорово придумала, с плачем, — говорит Фэй. Снова начинать жить — трудно. Она чувствует, будто собрана из протезов, искусственных частей — осталось ли в ней что-то настоящее? Или, как у Хьюго, только способность обращаться с оружием и водить машину?  
Первой появляется Беатрис. Она задумчиво рассматривает Фэй и изрекает:  
— Пожалуй, я дарую вам титул. Будете Дама Фэй… Торндайк, да?  
— Я оставила свою фамилию, — говорит Фэй.  
— Ну, скажете, когда я буду подписывать указ. Или предпочитаете орден?  
— Что, понравилось возводить всех в дворянское достоинство? — ворчит Гренуй. Он, по крайней мере, цел. Мо забирается на кровать, бесцеремонно сгоняя кошку с места — та, недовольно мяукнув, тут же водворяется обратно. Фэй оглядывает их, собравшихся в изрешеченном пулями «Домике».  
— Что еще? — спрашивает она. — Ведь что-то еще случилось, верно?  
— Похоже, торопиться нам некуда. Судя по дневнику вашего…  
— Хьюго, — говорит Фэй.  
— Так вот, судя по нему, блокаду отменили почти сразу после того, как ввели — везде было одно и то же. Вакцину — что ж, там написано, что по крайней мере в Америке и Германии были получены положительные результаты. Так что единственное, что нам остается — вернуться и ждать. Не сложа руки, конечно — дел у нас хоть отбавляй.  
— Вернуться? — спрашивает Фэй.  
— Отбуксировать ваш кемпер морем в Данстаффнидж, привести его в порядок в мастерских марины и доехать до Инверэри — вот наша программа-минимум. Голосование не требуется.  
Домой, думает Фэй. Когда только он успел так вырасти, ее дом?  
Она кивает — и встает, чтобы заняться делом.

 

fin

**Author's Note:**

> О разных вариантах сказки "Теремок", использованных в тексте, можно прочитать здесь www.ruthenia.ru/folklore/troizkaya1.htm


End file.
